


Pajamas

by RedEvilDarkness



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breasts, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Large Breasts, Lingerie, Love/Hate, M/M, Multiple Valves (Transformers), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEvilDarkness/pseuds/RedEvilDarkness
Summary: Starscream had curious how lingerie worked
Relationships: Bumblebee/Megatron (Transformers), Bumblebee/Starscream (Transformers), Bumblebee/Starscream/Megatron, Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 11





	Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my most shamelass and longest pwp I have ever made.

เมกะทรอนเคยคิดไว้ว่าวันนี้ก็คงเป็นวันที่อากาศดีท้องฟ้าแจ่มใสตื่นนอนก่อนคนอื่น ๆ ในบ้านเพื่อมาเตรียมอาหารเช้าให้บัมเบิ้ลบี (และบักห่าสตาร์สครีม) ไปทำงานด้วยความรู้สึกสดใสท้องอิ่ม (บางวันถ้าขยันพอก็จะทำข้างกล่องด้วย) พอทำอาหารเสร็จร่างเล็กอ้วนกลมของบัมเบิ้ลบีก็เดินเข้าทักทายปีนเก้าอี้ขึ้นไปนั่งเป็นปกติของเขาไปเสียแล้วที่ข้าวของเครื่องใช้ในบ้านจะใหญ่เกินไปสำหรับมินิบอท กว่าพวกเขาจะตัดสินว่าจะควรเลือกข้าวของแบบไหนก็คิดกันอยู่นานเพราะขนาดที่ต่างกันอยู่มาก สุดท้ายก็เลือกของส่วนรวมใช้แบบมาตรฐานและของส่วนตัวก็เลือกเอาตามใจชอบและเพราะแบบนั้นเวลาบัมเบิ้ลบีจะนั่งเก้าอี้ใด ๆ ในบ้านจากเก้าอี้ธรรมดาก็จะกลายเป็นเก้าอี้สูงไปเลยทันที

ไม่นานหลังจากที่บัมเบิ้ลบีโผล่มาที่ห้องอาหารเจ้าเมคเจ็ทแดงขาวปากเสียก็โผล่ตามพร้อมพูดว่า _ทำไอ้นี่อีกแล้วเหรอ ไม่เบื่อบ้างหรือไง_ แน่นอนล่ะว่าเมกะทรอนหาได้สนใจว่าเขาจะพูดจิกกัดอะไรออกมา เพราะมันก็แค่อยากหาเรื่องกวนประสาททั้ง ๆ ทั้งเมกะทรอนพึ่งทำอาหารซ้ำเป็นครั้งแรกในรอบสัปดาห์ แล้วบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่วายตำหนิ (บักห่า) สตาร์สครีมให้เลิกทำลายบรรยากาศยามที่สดใสแบบนี้สักที แน่นอนว่า (บักห่า) สตาร์สครีมก็ตีหน้ามึนไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราวก้มหน้าก้มตากินอาหารบนจานไม่เหลือมันสักเศษ หลังจากการกินอาหารเสร็จบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ออกไปทำงานตามปกติ ส่วน (บักห่า) สตาร์สครีมหยุดงานนอนกลิ้งอยู่บนโซฟาอย่างสบายอารมณ์

พอรู้ว่า (บักห่า) สตาร์สครีมหยุดอยู่บ้านก็รู้สึก (อยากตั้งใจ) ปวดตัวผิดปกติเห็น (บักห่า) สตาร์สครีมนั่งดูทีวีฆ่าเวลาว่างในขณะที่เขาทำความสะอาดบ้าน เลยอยาก (บังคับ) ให้มันช่วยทำงานบ้านนิดหน่อยแต่แค่ (ยัด) ให้ดูดฝุ่นเสร็จไปแค่อย่างเดียวก็วิ่งเข้าไปหลบในห้องทันที แถมระหว่างดูดฝุ่นก็บ่นเป็นหมีกินผึ้ง (ถ้าถามว่ารู้สำนวนมนุษย์ได้อย่างไร เป็นเพราะเมกะทรอนใช้เวลาส่วนใหญ่ไปกับการอ่านงานเขียนทุกภาษาที่เขารู้จัก) เห็นเขาดูรำคาญก็เลยจัดการงานบ้านอยู่คนเดียว โชคดีที่เขาทำงานบ้านมันทุกวันเพราะงั้นในแต่ละวันก็ใช้เวลาไม่มากและก็เริ่มว่างตั้งแต่เที่ยงวันก็ถึงเวลาทำอาหารอีกรอบให้ตัวเองและทำให้ (บักห่า) สตาร์สครีมทิ้งไว้ หิวเดียวก็ออกมากินเอง เวลาว่างที่เหลือก็เปิดทีวีไม่ให้บ้านเงียบตามด้วยเดต้าแพทธ์อ่านงานเขียนที่อ่านค้างไว้ตั้งแต่เมื่อคืน ถ้ารู้สึกเบื่อก็เปลี่ยนจากอ่านเป็นเขียนบ้าง

คลิก

เสียงเตือนว่ามีของมาส่งขึ้นลิฟต์มา เป็นระบบพิเศษที่เอาไว้รับของเวลาไม่มีใครรับแทนเพราะเมกะทรอนไม่สามารถออกจากบ้านได้ กำลังจะลุกไปดูว่าใครสั่งอะไรมา แล้วเจ้า (บักห่า) สตาร์สครีมก็เปิดประตูออกมาวิ่งพรวดตัดหน้าไปรับของแทน ยกกล่องเข้าห้องปิดประตูใส่หน้าเมกะทรอนขณะที่กำลังถามว่าสั่งอะไรมา ก็เลยตัดสินใจว่าไม่สนใจจะดีกว่า ว่าจะไปอ่านงานเขียนต่อแล้ว (บักห่า) สตาร์สครีมก็เปิดประตูพลัวออกมาอีกรอบแล้วเดินตรงดิ่งมาหาเมกะทรอนพร้อมกับกล่องที่พึ่งมาถึงสด ๆ ร้อน ๆ และแน่นอนว่ามันถูกแกะแล้วเรียบร้อย

“เฮ้ย ช่วยอะไรหน่อยดิ” เมกะทรอนค่อยหันไปมองหรี่เลนส์สีแดงเล็กน้อยกับคำขอความช่วยเหลือที่ไม่ค่อยมีโอกาสได้ยินจากปากสตาร์สครีมเท่าไรนัก

“อะไร” ไม่ค่อยอยากจะช่วยเท่าไรนักไหนจะพฤติกรรมและกิริยาไร้มารยาทที่ทำกับเมกะทรอนก็เลยตอบรับอย่างสั้นห้วนไร้มารยาทกลับ

“ช่วยฉันพูดให้บัมเบิ้ลบียอมใส่ ‘ไอ้นี้’ หน่อยสิ” ไม่ว่าเปล่าก็หยิบของที่อยู่ในกล่องออกมา เมกะทรอนถึงกับเผลออ้าปากค้างเมื่อเห็นมัน ช่วงนี้ก็เห็นชาวไซเบอร์ทรอนเนี่ยนก็เอาวัฒนธรรมต่างดาวมาใช้เป็นเทรนบ้างแล้วอย่างหนึ่งก็คือการสวมเสื้อผ้าของมนุษย์ แต่ที่กำลังฮิตอยู่ตอนนี้ไม่ใช้เสื้อผ้าปกติเท่าไรนัก

“แกจะให้บี...ใส่ลอนเจอเร่” มันไม่ใช้เสื้อผ้าที่ใช้ปกปิดร่างกายมันเป็นชุดที่เอาไว้ยั่วคู่นอนเพราะงั้นสิ่งที่บักห่าสตาร์สครีมสั่งมามันคือเสื้อหนังสีดำเงาเกาะอกเปิดหลังไม่มีแม้แต่เกงกางหรือกระโปรงปิดขาเพราะงั้นมันจึงปิดแค่เป้า ไม่พอกลางชุดมีซิบให้รูดได้จากทั้งสองด้านตรงอกและตรงระหว่างขาให้เปิดเพื่อสอดใส่ได้

และนั้นเป็นช่วงเวลาที่ดีโดนทำลายไปหมดสิ้นโดยฝีมือบักห่าสตาร์สครีม

บางทีก็อยู่ด้วยกันมานานจนลืมไปว่านี้มันงานประจำ งานถนัดของบักห่าสตาร์สครีม

“ใช่ เห็นมีคนรีวิวว่าใส่แล้วไม่ได้นอน ก็เลยอยากรู้ว่าใส่แล้วมันไม่ได้นอนจริงหรือเปล่า” มีไม่กี่คนหรอกที่สามารถทำให้เมกะทรอนกุมขมับได้และแน่นอนว่าบักห่าสตาร์สครีมคือหนึ่งในนั้น

“แกรู้มั้ยว่า มันมีไว้เพื่ออะไร”

“ก็เอาไว้ใส่...อืม...เพิ่มสีสันชีวิตคู่” เมกะทรอนว่าบักห่าสตาร์สครีมก็น่าจะรู้ว่าวิถีชีวิตคู่ของเขาและของตัวเองค่อนข้างจะสวนทางกัน เมกะทรอนจะชอบอะไรที่เป็นธรรมชาติปกติไม่มีอะไรพิเศษ ส่วนบักห่าสตาร์สครีมจะชอบออกแนวปรุงแต่งให้เซ็กซี่ เร่าร้อนซะมากกว่า โชคดีที่ว่าเวลามีเช็กกันบัมเบิ้ลบีก็มีมุมที่ทั้งสองชอบ และที่จริงรสนิยมของเมกะทรอนกับกับบัมเบิ้ลบีค่อนข้างตรงกันแต่ว่าทุกครั้งที่บัมเบิ้ลบีใกล้เสร็จเขาก็มักจะเผลอทำหน้าแบบ เอ่อ ในภาษามนุษย์เรียกว่า Ahegao ซึ่งเมกะทรอนไม่ชอบมันเท่าไรแต่บักห่าสตาร์สครีมมันดันชอบ โชคดีที่ว่าเจ้าตัวรู้ว่าควรทำถึงขนาดไหน ทำตอนไหนถึงจะดูไม่น่าเบื่อและน่ากลัวอีกทั้งดูไม่ฝืนธรรมชาติ (บัมเบิ้ลบีทำหน้าแบบนั้นได้แม้แต่ยามปกติแต่ไม่ค่อยทำเท่าไร แต่ทำบ่อยในตอนเมาหนักกับตั้งใจเซอร์วิสบักห่าสตาร์สครีม ซึ่งนาน ๆ ทีนักกว่าจะมีช่วงนั้น)

“แกก็น่าจะรู้ว่าฉันชอบแบบไหน”

“ไม่ต้องห่วงคนคิดไว้แล้วว่านายจะต้องตอบแบบนี้ ฉันสั่งอีกชุดมาเผื่อนายด้วย หวังว่าจะชอบ” บักห่าสตาร์สครีมวางชุดหนังน้อยชิ้นลงกล่อง แล้วหยิบอีกชุดที่ยังไม่ได้แม้แต่แก้ออกจากชุดพลาสติกแม้แต่น้อยยื่นให้เมกะทรอน แค่เห็นมันเมกะทรอนก็เบะปากแล้ว

“ชุดวัว? นี้แกล้อฉันเล่นเหรอ” เมกะทรอนเคยเห็นชุดนี้ที่จู่ ๆ ทุกคนบนอินเทอร์เน็ตต่างสวมหรือไม่ก็วาดตัวละครที่ชอบให้สวมชุดวัวน้อยชิ้นลงอินเทอร์เน็ตจนหันไปทางไหนบนโลกอินเทอร์เน็ตก็มีแต่ชุดนี้

“สั่งมาขนาดนี้คงล้อเล่นมั้ง เนี่ยออกจะน่ารัก แกชอบแบบน่ารักน่ารักไม่ใช่หรือไง” เหมือนถ้าให้มองในมุมศิลปะมันก็สวยดูดีอยู่หรอกแต่ให้บัมเบิ้ลบีใส่นี้…

“ให้ใส่ชุดนอนวัวทั้งตัวยังจะน่ารักกว่าชุดวัวน้อยชิ้นแบบนี้อีก”

“อะไรเนี่ย คนอุตส่าห์หวังดีสั่งมาเผื่อ อีกอย่างชุดวัวทั้งตัวแบบนั้นมันจะไปรู้สึกน่าเย็ดตรงไหน” เฮ้ย ๆ อย่าดูถูกชุดนอนวัวเต็มตัวที่ดูน่ารักแบบนั้นนะ เมกะทรอนเคยเห็นชุดนอนแบบนี้ทำให้ดูเซ็กซี่ได้เหมือนกันนะ (เว็ย)

“แกก็รู้รสนิยมฉันนิ” แน่นอนล่ะว่าสตาร์สครีมไม่ยอมแพ้ง่าย ๆ ชักมือกลับมาวางกล่องแล้วแกะห่อหยิบผ้าขาวลายดำเป็นทรงสี่เหลี่ยมเล็กสองอันที่มีสายสีขาวเชื่อมกันแค่ด้านข้างและผ้าอีกอันที่เหมือนผ้ากันเปื้อนเล็กเอามาวางเทียบบนอกและสะโพกของตัวเอง

“เนี่ย ลองคิดว่าฉันเป็นบัมเบิ้ลบี รู้สึกไง” ให้ลองจินตนาการว่าเมคตรงหน้าคือมินิบอทสีเหลืองตัวกลม เมกะทรอนคิดว่าตัวเองเป็นคนที่มีจินตนาการที่ค่อนข้างสูงนะ แต่ไม่ว่าจะทำอย่างก็มีหน้าบักห่าสตาร์สครีมแปะอยู่ตรงหน้าเสมอ ซึ่งแน่นอนว่าเขาไม่มีอารมณ์ร่วมกับเมคปากเสียตรงหน้านี้แถมยังพยายามยิ้มให้เหมือนบัมเบิ้ลบีทำประจำซึ่ง...แม่งโครตทำลายบรรยากาศ

“แค่เห็นหน้าแกฉันก็หดแล้ววะ” แล้วนั้นล่ะเจ้าบักห่าสตาร์สครีมมันก็หน้าบูดเป็นตูดลิงรีบสะบัดผ้าออกไปจากตัวทันที

“ฉันว่าเราสองคนก็เคยนอนด้วยกันมาแล้ว งั้นที่ผ่านแกไม่เคยมีอารมณ์ร่วมเลย? ฝืนเย็ดกันไปให้มันจบ ๆ อย่างนั้นหรือ” ไม่เถียงว่าพวกเขาสองคนเคยมีเซ็กส์กันมาก่อนในช่วงสงคราม แม้ว่าจะต้องต่อสู้เอาชีวิต แต่บางที่ก็มีอารมณ์อย่างจะทำอยู่บ้างเพื่อผ่อนคลายความเครียดสะสมจากสงคราม จริง ๆ ก็ไม่อยากนอนกับคนที่มันพยายามหาเรื่องสะกิดขาเก้าอี้มันอยู่ทุกวันหรอกนะ มันติดที่ว่า

“ก็มันไม่มีใครที่ไหนกล้านอนด้วย นอกจากแกไง” ไม่ต้องไปเสียเวลาถามแค่มองเลนส์ก็ไม่กล้าถามแล้ว เพราะสายตาที่มองมาส่วนใหญ่นั้นเต็มไปด้วยความเลื่อมใสนับถือตัวเมกะทรอนราวกับเป็นพระเจ้าผู้ปลดปล่อยจากความทุกข์ยาก เกรงว่าถ้าเขาไปขอก็กลัวว่าพวกเขาจะผิดหวัง

“อ่อ น่าสมเพชจัง” ไม่แปลกที่บักห่าสตาร์สครีมมันจะพูดออกแบบนี้แต่มันก็น่าโมโห ทั้งที่ตัวเองก็อยู่ในตำแหน่งไม่ต่างจากเขาเท่าไรนัก

“แกลองคิดดูนะ ใครที่ไหนมันจะกล้านอนกับตัวหน้าตัวเองวะ” นอกจะสายตาเลื่อมใส ความเป็นหัวหน้ามันอาจทำให้ลูกน้องดูแย่ตามไปด้วย แต่ถ้าเป็นคนระดับกันก็เคยแต่ว่าพอลองขอชาว์ดเวฟไป เขาก็เอาแต่เงียบไม่ตอบไม่หือไม่ฮือเหมือนไม่ได้ยินแถมยังหันหน้าหนีอีก ซ็อคเวฟไม่ต้องถาม มันก็เลยเหลือแค่บักห่าสตาร์สครีมที่บางทีก็เห็นมันไปแรดไปร่านอยู่บ้างแต่ก็ไม่รู้ว่าเคยนอนกับใครไปแล้วหรือเปล่า ซึ่งเมกะทรอนไม่อยากรู้ มันไม่ใช่ธุระอะไรที่ต้องรู้

“ไม่รู้ไม่สนวะ ผลสุดท้ายก็ไม่มีใครมานอนด้วยอยู่ดีไม่ใช่หรือไง” ยังจะไม่หยุดแถมหันไปหัวเราะคิกคักสนุกปาก และนี้คือสภาพของคนที่ขอความช่วยเหลือ

“แกยังอยากให้ฉันช่วยอยู่ไหม” แต่งัดคำนี้ออกมามันถึงจะรู้ตัวว่าปากเสียกับคนที่กำลังมาขอความช่วยเหลือมันถึงจะยอมหุบปากเน่า ๆ นั้น แล้วทั้งสองก็เงียบไปสักพักจนกระทั่งสตาร์สครีมมันก็พูดเสียงแผ่วออกมา

“บัมเบิ้ลบีอาจจะอยากใส่ก็ได้ ใครจะไปรู้”

“แกเอาความมั่นใจผิด ๆ แบบนี้มาจากไหน” ไม่เชื่อหรอกว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีอยากใส่ชุดอะไรแบบนี้

“ก็...วันก่อนฉันเห็นบัมเบิ้ลบีเปิดดูชุดแบบนี้อยู่อ่ะ” เมกะทรอนก็เริ่มคิดถึงความเป็นไปได้ พวกเขาก็อยู่ด้วยกันมานานบางทีบัมเบิ้ลบีก็พยายามหาอะไรมาเติมสีสันชีวิตคู่อยู่บ้าง แต่มันก็ยังไม่เข้าท่าอยู่ดี

“ถ้าบีอยากใส่ แกเอาไปให้เขาเดี๋ยวเขาก็ใส่เองนั้นล่ะ จะให้ฉันช่วยอะไร” แน่นอนว่าเป็นการดักว่าโกหกไปกลาย ๆ และบักห่าสตาร์สครีมก็รู้ตัวดีว่าโดนจับโกหกได้ก็เลยเสนอข้อแลกเปลี่ยนแทน

“งั้นฉันไม่ทักว่าแกทำอาหารซ้ำแล้วก็ได้”

“ฉันไม่เคยฟังที่แกพูดเลยสักครั้งเวลาแกบ่น”

“จะช่วยทำงานบ้าน”

“แกออกไปทำงานอยู่แล้วไม่ใช่หรือ สุดท้ายฉันก็ต้องทำเองอยู่ดี”

“เอ่อ...เดี๋ยวฉัน...ซื้อชุดนอนวัวเต็มให้แล้วแกเอาไปเล่นคนเดียวเลย ต่อให้แผนไม่สำเร็จ” นี้ก็เป็นข้อเสนอที่เมกะทรอนรู้สึกอย่างสนใจขึ้นมาทันที ไม่บ่อยนักที่จะได้ทำกับบัมเบิ้ลบี โดยที่ไม่มีบักห่าสตาร์สครีมอยู่ด้วยให้เสียอารมณ์ (ที่จริงไม่ค่อยสนเรื่องชุดนอนเท่าไร แต่มีก็ดี) แถมต่อให้ล้มเหลวเขาก็ยังได้โดยเสนอนี้อยู่ มีแต่ได้กับได้

“แล้วแกจะให้ทำอะไร”

“...ก็ยืนถือชุดข้าง ๆ แล้วบอกว่าอยากลองอะไรแบบนี้ก็ได้มั้ง แบบช่วยฉันพูดหน่อย แกก็รู้ว่าบีตามใจแกมากกว่าฉันอีก” ข้อตกลงไม่ยากเท่าไรมั้ง

“ได้ไม่ได้ก็ไม่รู้นะ และบอกไว้ก่อนเขาไม่ได้ตามใจฉันทุกอย่าง” ที่บัมเบิ้ลบีดูตามใจเมกะทรอนมากกว่าบักห่าสตาร์สครีมเป็นเพราะเมกะทรอนไม่ทำอะไรเดือดร้อนไง เขาถึงได้ตามใจและเมื่อบักห่าสตาร์สครีมได้ยินคำตอบก็ไม่สนใจเมกะทรอนอีกต่อไปแถมยังได้ยินเสียงกู่ร้องดีใจเสียงเบาแล้วรีบยกกล่องไปซ่อนให้เรียบร้อย

หันไปดูนาฬิกาอีกทีก็ใครถึงเวลาอาหารเย็นอีกรอบ ไม่รู้สึกตัวเลยว่าตัวเองนั่งเถียงกับบักห่าสตาร์สครีมนานขนาดไหน ลุกเอาวัตถุดิบออกมาเริ่มลงมือทำอาหารเป็นรอบที่สามของวัน

“กลับมาแล้ว…” วันนี้บัมเบิ้ลบีกลับมาไวกว่าปกติเล็กน้อยทำเองสงสัยว่าเขารู้หรือเปล่าว่าวันนี้มีอะไรที่พิเศษกว่าปกติ คงไม่หรอก บัมเบิ้ลบีเห็นว่าเมกะทรอนยังทำอาหารไม่เสร็จดีก็เลยบอกว่าจะไปอาบน้ำรอก่อน

อาบน้ำเหรอ แล้วห้องอาบน้ำมันอยู่ในห้องนอน และห้องนอนเป็นห้องที่บักห่าสตาร์สครีมอยู่…

เมกะทรอนรีบวางมือออกจากอาหาร รีบเปิดประตูเข้าไปในห้องทันทีได้ยินเสียงน้ำไหลในห้องน้ำพร้อมกับบักห่าสตาร์สครีมที่มือกำลังจะแตะเพื่อเปิดประตูเข้าไปในห้องน้ำ แต่โดนเมกะทรอนขัดขวางได้ก่อนทั้งสองต่างแพร่รังสีกดดันใส่กันและกัน จนสุดท้ายเมกะทรอนก็ชี้นิ้วไปที่โซฟาเป็นเชิงบอกว่าไปนั่งตรงนู้น

สตาร์สครีมได้เป่าปากไม่พอใจ เดินกระฟัดกระเฟียดออกจากห้องไปแล้วทิ้งตัวนั่งกอดอกบนโซฟาเมื่อแผนจะแอบย่องเข้าไปกินก่อนโดนขัดขวาง เมกะทรอนก็กลับไปทำอาหารต่อ อาจจะเสียรสชาติเล็กน้อยเพราะกระบวนการทำมันขาดตอนแต่ก็แก้อะไรไม่ได้จึงจัดจานอาหารสำหรับสามตน บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ออกมาพอดี บักห่าสตาร์สครีมก็รู้ตัวดีดตัวออกจากโซฟามานั่งประจำที่เรียบร้อย อาหารมื้อค่ำพวกเขารับประทานอยู่ด้วยกันเสมอถ้าไม่มีเหตุจำเป็นอะไรก็มักจะรอพร้อมหน้าพร้อมตาเพราะมันมักจะอร่อยเป็นพิเศษ บัมเบิ้ลบีเริ่มเปิดบทสนทนาว่าวันนี้ไปเจออะไรบ้าง บางทีก็บ่นเรื่องเพื่อนร่วมงาน บัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นเมคที่คุยเก่ง คุยสนุกจนหลายคนก็อยากคบหาด้วย เจ้าของบทสนทนาในบ้านนี้ช่วงมากจึงตกเป็นของบัมเบิ้ลบีซะส่วนใหญ่

อาหารถูกกินจนไม่เหลือแม้แต่เศษบัมเบิ้ลบีกล่าวชมฝีมือการทำอาหารได้เรื่อย ๆ ไม่เคยหยุดแน่นอนว่าเมกะทรอนดีใจที่เขาชอบ เพราะในตอนแรกที่มาอยู่ด้วยกันเมกะทรอนไม่มั่นใจว่าเขาจะทำได้ดีอย่างที่คาดหวังไหม แทบไม่เคยเข้าครัว ทำงานบ้านหรือมีเวลาว่างทำอย่างอื่น ตลอดทั้งชีวิตไม่เคยรู้สึกสงบสุขสบายขนาดนี้มาก่อน

และแล้วก็ถึงเวลานั้นแล้ว

บัมเบิ้ลบีขอเข้าไปในห้องจัดการงานที่ค้างคาไว้ในเรียบร้อยเหลือแค่เมกะทรอนและบักห่าสตาร์สครีมอีกครั้ง สตาร์สครีมถือกล่องที่ตัวเองเอาไปซ่อนไว้ออกมาอีกครั้งนั้นทำให้เมกะทรอนรู้สึกคิดขึ้นมาในใจว่านี้ _กูทำบ้าอะไรอยู่_

“นายเปิดนะ” สตาร์สครีมยื่นชุดวัวน้อยขึ้นให้เมกะทรอน แต่เขามองหน้าหรี่เลนส์ให้กับสตาร์สครีม

“ฉันเปิดห่าอะไร ตัวต้นคิดก็เปิดเองดิวะ เดี๋ยวตาม” เมกะทรอนรับของมาดูให้ชัดว่ามันมีอะไรบ้าง มีเสื้ออกที่มีผ้าสี่เหลี่ยมบางและมีสายรัด ผ้ากันเปื้อนเล็กจิ๋วปิดสะโพกมีสายจึงพึ่งเห็นว่ามันมีหางวัวด้านหลังตอนแรกเมกะทรอนคิดว่ามีแค่นี้ แต่มันมีถุงน่อง ผ้ารัดต้นขา ผ้ารัดแขน ปลอดคอเป็นโบว์มีกระดิ่งและที่คาดหัวมีเขาและหูแต่เมกะทรอนคิดว่าที่ว่าคงไม่จำเป็นเพราะบัมเบิ้ลบีมีเขาเล็ก ๆ อยู่บนหัวอยู่แล้วและมันก็...ค่อนข้างไหวต่อสัมผัส

“เออ ก็ได้” สตาร์สครีมรำคาญขี้เกียจต่อล้อต่อเถียงด้วย เมกะทรอนมาคิดในใจว่าประมาณร้อยละ 80 แผนนี้ไม่น่าจะผ่านแน่แต่เอาวะ อย่างน้อยก็ยังได้ขอเสนอจากสตาร์สครีมอยู่คงเพิ่มความนุ่มนิ่มของบัมเบิ้ลบีให้น่ากอดไปได้เยอะ แค่คิดภาพในดูก็อยากจะเข้าไปเต็มทีแล้ว

“บีจ้า” แค่เปิดประตูเข้าไปมันมีพิรุธอย่างรุนแรง สตาร์สครีมเข้าไปซ่อนชุดไว้ข้างหลัง แล้วเมกะทรอนเพิ่งสังเกตว่าชุดมันไม่ได้มีแต่ชุดหนังเงาอันเดียวแต่มีปลอกคอหลังคิดสายจูงไว้ด้วย

นี้แกชอบแบบเจ้านายกับทาสอย่างนั้นหรือ แต่คิดไปคิดมาก็ไม่แปลกใจที่มันจะชอบอะไรแบบนี้ทั้งแต่ที่มันพยายามสะกิดขาเก้าอี้หลายครั้งหลายคราว ความล้มเหลวนับสิบก็สามารถเป็นบทเรียนให้ได้ว่าไม่สามารถล้มเมกะทรอนออกไปจากเก้าอี้ได้

“อะไรเหรอสตาร์ เสียงใสมาเลย” บัมเบิ้ลบีทักรู้ตัวว่าสตาร์สครีมต้องมีอะไรลับคมซ่อนในซ่อนไว้อยู่ เมกะทรอนกำลังรอฟังอยู่ว่ามันมีตรงไหนที่สามารถเข้าไปแทรกได้บ้าง

“คือว่านะ วันนี้ฉันอยากลองอะไรใหม่ ๆ ดู”

“มีของเล่นใหม่อะไรมาอีกเนี่ย วันก่อนก็พึ่งซื้อไปตอนนี้จะไม่มีที่เก็บแล้วนะ”

“ก็นี้ไง” แล้วบทสนทนาก็เงียบไปเมกะทรอนคิดว่ามันถึงเวลาที่เขาควรเข้าไปช่วยได้แล้ว เมกะทรอนโผล่หน้าเข้าไปในห้องก่อนเป็นอันดับแรก

“บีฉันอยากให้นายลองอะไรหน่อย” แต่สิ่งที่เมกะทรอนเห็นคือบัมเบิ้ลบีนั่งถือเดต้าแพทธ์บนเตียงขนาดใหญ่กำลังมองชุดหนังในมือของสตาร์สครีมด้วยเบะแสดงสีหน้าให้เห็นชัด ส่วนสตาร์สครีมก็พยายามยิ้มสู้ผึ้งที่กำลังไม่หงุดหงิดพอใจ บัมเบิ้ลบีเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองเมกะทรอนโดยที่ไม่เปลี่ยนสีหน้า เมกะทรอนแกล้งทำมองของที่อยู่ในมือสตาร์สครีม

“อ่าว แกก็สั่งมาเหมือนกันเหรอ” เมกะทรอนยกชุดวัวน้อยชิ้นออกมาโชว์ให้เห็นด้วยเหมือนแล้วนั่นล่ะ บัมเบิ้ลบีถึงกับยกมือทั้งสองข้างขึ้นมาปิดหน้าพร้อมสูดหายใจเสียงดัง

“นี้พวกนายสองคนวางแผนกันมาใช่ไหม”

“ชะ เฮย เห็นเขากำลังฮิตกันอยู่ก็เลยอยากลองมั้งอ่ะ” สตาร์สครีมแก้ตัวอย่างรวดเร็ว

“ฉันเห็นคนบนเน็ตใส่แล้วสวยดีก็เลยอยากให้ลอง” เป็นการแถที่เมกะทรอนคิดว่ามันแก้ตัวไม่ขึ้นที่สุดในชีวิตแล้ว พอเป็นเรื่องแบบนี้แล้วคิดไม่ค่อยว่าจะพูดอย่างไรดี

“งั้นก็เอาไปใส่กันเองไป๊!” บัมเบิ้ลบีตะโกนไล่หน้าขึ้นสีด้วยความเขินอาย

“แต่เราซื้อมาให้นายใส่นะ” สตาร์สครีมยังไม่ยอมแพ้พยายามโน้มน้าวต่อไป เอาล่ะจะช่วยสตาร์สครีมอย่างไรดี เมกะทรอนคิดจำลองสถานการณ์ให้ได้ผลลัพธ์ที่ดีที่สุดแต่ก็ไม่ทันการ

“พวกนายก็ไปใส่กันเองสิ! ถ้ากล้าใส่กันเดี๋ยวฉันจะใส่โชว์บ่อย ๆ เลย!!” และนั่นล่ะ พวกเขาสองตนก็โดนไล่ออกจากห้อง ต่างฝ่ายต่างมองชุดที่อยู่ในมือพร้อมกัน

เมกะทรอนไม่คิดที่จะใส่มันแน่นอน เพราะนี้ไม่ใช่ไอเดีย ไม่ใช่ความต้องการของเขา

“แผนล้มเหลวสินะ แต่ข้อตกลงเรายังอยู่นะ” เมกะทรอนเตรียมจะโยนชุดวัวน้อยชิ้นลงกล่องเหมือนเดิมจนกระทั่งสตาร์สครีมพูดขึ้น

“ล้มเหลวอะไร ก็ใส่ซะสิ”

ห่ะ

สมองของเมคสีเทาถึงกับหยุดประมวลไปสักหนึ่ง สตาร์สครีมสอดขาเข้าไปในชุดหนังสีดำเป็นการบ่งบอกว่าเขาเอาจริงไม่ได้ล้อเล่นแต่อย่างใด แต่ที่อยากรู้คือทำไมต้องจริงจังขนาดนี้ด้วย

“สตาร์สครีม แกเอาจริงดิ”

“ขนาดนี้แล้ว ฉันล้อเล่นมั้ง” ขาที่สองก็สอดเข้าไปพยายามดึงเสื้อขึ้นมา

“ฉันไม่ใส่หรอกนะบอกไว้ก่อน” เรื่องอะไรก็ยอมใส่ที่สำคัญคือพึ่งรู้ว่ามันอย่างมากขนาดถึงกับยอมใส่ตามที่บัมเบิ้ลบีประชดประชัน พอได้ยินว่าเมกะทรอนจะไม่ใส่สตาร์สครีมที่ยังดึงชุดไม่เข้ารูปดีนักก็รีบจับชุดไม่ให้หลุดไปกองที่เท้าและเดินมาประชิดตัวเมกะทรอน

“เฮ้ย ที่เขาพูดแบบนั้นเขาอาจจะอยากเห็นนายใส่จริง ๆ ก็ได้แต่นายก็รู้ว่าพอเป็นเรื่องแบบนี้เขาจะขี้อายเป็นพิเศษก็เลยพูดเชิงประชดแก้เขินเฉย ๆ ก็ได้”

“ไม่ต้องมาเซ้าซี้เลย ออกไป” กำลังจะเดินหนีสตาร์สครีมแต่มันก็ยังคว้าแขนไว้

“เผื่อว่านายไม่รู้นะ ฉันเคยคุยกับเขาเล่น ๆ ชอบดูหนังเซ็กแบบไหนล่ะ เขาบอกว่าชอบดูแบบมินิบอทขึ้นไปออนท็อปเมครถถัง” อยากจะบอกให้สตาร์สครีมมันหยุดพูดเพราะนี้หัวของเขามันกำลังทำการจินตนาการภาพแบบนั้นอยู่ แต่มันก็พูดต่อไปโดยที่เมกะทรอนไม่สามารถขยับปากบอกห้ามมันได้

“ไม่แน่เขาอาจจะชอบแนวพ่อวัวสายพันธุ์ดี ตัวใหญ่แข็งแรงด้วยก็ได้นะ” เสียงมารก็ยังกระซิบชักจูงไปในเส้นทางราคะซึ่งมันได้ผล แม้มารตัวนั้นละจากไปสนใจกับวิธีการสวมใส่ชุดของตัวเองแล้ว ส่วนเมกะทรอนก็เอาแต่มองชุดวัวน้อยชิ้นนี้ไม่หยุด ในหัวก็กำลังจะประมวลภาพจินตนาการเป็นฉากราวกับเกิดขึ้นจริงจนเขาต้องรีบสะบัดหัวไล่ภาพพวกไหนออกไป

เห็นแบบนี้ก็เป็นคนขี้มโนเหมือนกันนะโว๊ย

แต่ที่สตาร์สครีมพูดว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีชอบดูหนังเซ็กแนวนั้นเป็นเรื่องจริงเพราะเขาเคยหลุดปากตอนที่กำลังเคลิ้มว่า _เหมือนในหนังที่ผมชอบดูเลย_

เอาวะ...เป็นไงก็เป็นกัน

“ก็ได้วะ แต่ไม่ได้ทำเพื่อแกหรอกนะโว็ย จำเอาไว้ด้วย” เมกะทรอนมั่นใจว่าตอนนี้สตาร์สครีมกำลังได้ใจอยู่เป็นแน่แท้

“จ้า จ้าคุณพ่อวัว” บางทีก็อยากต่อยแล้วจับมันโยนออกนอกหน้าต่างมันซะเหลือเกิน เมกะทรอนแยกชุดวัวน้อยชิ้นออกมาเริ่มจากสวมผ้ากันเปื้อนที่มีหางติดประกอบ ในตอนแรกเมกะทรอนคิดว่าต้องใส่ไม่ได้แน่ ๆ เพราะมันต้องสอดขาเข้าไปและดึงขึ้นมาจนมันปิดสะโพกหนา ซึ่งขาของเขามันค่อนข้างใหญ่โดยเฉพาะหัวเข่าที่มีกันกระแทกยื่นออกมา ทว่าพอลองแล้วปรากฏว่าใส่ได้พอดิบพอดีและนั้นทำให้เมกะทรอนเริ่มเอะใจเล็กน้อย แต่ก็คิดว่าน่าจะคิดไปเอง ผูกโบว์ด้านหลังให้เรียบร้อยจะหยิบถุงน่องมาใส่ต่อ แต่มองอย่างไรก็ไม่น่าจะใส่ได้แน่นอนแม้จะทำให้ในไซส์ของไซเบอร์ทรอนเนี่ยน แต่อย่างที่บอกหัวเข่าเมกะทรอนมีกันกระแทกยื่นออกมา ใส่ไปน่าจะขาดแน่นอนไม่ช้าก็เร็วเลยตัดออก สวมแค่สายขัดข้อมือกับต้นขา

และแล้วตอนนี้ก็มีถึงผ้าตรงอก ทว่าเมกะทรอนกลับคิดอะไรขึ้นมาได้แทน เมกะทรอนเคยเห็นภาพถ่ายของมนุษย์เพศหญิงสวมชุดน้อยชิ้นแบบนี้และอกของพวกเขาก็จะนูนเป็นทรงกลมคลึง มันทำให้นึกถึงสิ่งที่อยู่ใต้เกราะอกสีเทาอันนี้ มือสีดำค่อยแกะเกราะอกอันใหญ่ของตัวเองออกแง้มดูสิ่งที่อยู่ข้างใน เขาไม่ค่อยเปิดโชว์ในใครเห็นเท่าไรนัก แม้แต่กับบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ไม่เปิดให้เห็นแล้วมันก็ไม่ได้เปิดมันมานานแล้วด้วยแต่ก็ดูจะเป็นอะไรที่แปลกใหม่ดี ถ้ามันดูไม่ดีก็คงเก็บเหมือนเดิมแต่เห็นแล้วสภาพก็ไม่ได้แย่เท่าไรนัก เผลอวางเกราะเสียงดังไปหน่อยกันสตาร์สครีมมันหันมา

“ทำไรอ่ะ เมกะทรอน” เมกะทรอนอย่างจะตีมือตัวเองว่าทำไมไม่วางเบา ๆ ไม่อยากให้มันเป็นคนแรกเลย แต่มองในอีกแง่ควรถามมันเพื่อความมั่นใจดีไหม

“อ่อ ก็...กำลังคิดว่าจะเอาไอ้นี้ออกมาดีไหม” เมกะทรอนหันมาหาสตาร์สครีมในสภาพที่ไร้เกราะอกแข็ง ตอนนี้หน้าอกของเมกะทรอนกลายเป็นก้อนสีเทาอ่อนนุ่มเป็นทรงกลมสองอันยื่นออกมาแทน แล้วสีหน้าของสตาร์สครีมอ้าปากค้าง

“ก้อนห่าอะไรวะ น่าขยะแขยงวะ” ทั้ง ๆ ที่ปากมันบอกว่าน่าขยะแขยงแต่มันกลับเดินเข้ามาพร้อมชุดหนังที่โชว์ความคอดของเอวและแผ่นหลังไม่พอมันยังรูดบนด้านเปิดอ้าออกเล็กน้อย สตาร์สครีมเอานิ้วจิ้มไปอย่างเสียมารยาททั้ง ๆ ที่ปากพึ่งบอกไปว่าขยะแขยง

“จากพ่อวัวกลายเป็นแม่วัวซะไปแล้ว” แล้วมันก็ยังไม่หยุดจิ้มเรื่อยจนต้องปัดมือมันออก

“มันเป็นที่เก็บเอนนาจอนสำรอง สำหรับพวกรุ่นเก่า ๆ ซึ่งแกไม่น่าเกิดทัน” เห็นว่ามันเหมือนหน้าอกมนุษย์หญิงก็เลยคิดอยู่ว่าจะเอาออกมาดีไหม เพราะว่าชุดนี้ต้นกำเนิดมันทำมาให้มนุษย์เพศหญิงใส่เพราะยั่วอารมณ์ทางเพศ สตาร์สตรีมครุ่นคิดอยู่กับตัวเองแล้วจู่ ๆ ก็ยิ้มอย่างสดใส (แบบผิดปกติ) พร้อมยกมือมาตบบ่า

“บัมเบิ้ลบีอาจจะชอบก็ได้นะ ให้ฉันช่วยใส่ม่ะ” สตาร์สครีมยื่นมือให้ความช่วยเหลืออย่างง่ายดาย เมกะทรอนคิดไว้ตั้งแต่ที่เห็นรอยยิ้มสดใสผิดปกติของสตาร์สครีม มันต้องมีแผนร้ายอะไรแน่

แวะเข้าไปดูความคิดของสตาร์สครีมเล็กน้อย

ทำอย่างไรกับก้อนขยะแขยงนี้ล่ะ ดีที่ไม่มีจุกน่าเกลียดแบบมนุษย์ แน่นอนล่ะเก็บมันไปเถอะเห็นแล้วอุจาดเลนส์เหมือนพวกออแกนิกไม่มีอารยธรรมไม่มีผิด แต่เดี๋ยวนะถ้ารู้สึกขยะแขยงงั้นมีโอกาสเป็นไปว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีก็อาจไม่ชอบด้วยเหมือนกัน เป็นไปได้บัมเบิ้ลบีก็อาจจะไม่อยากมีอะไรด้วย และค่ำคืนก็จะได้เล่นกับบัมเบิ้ลบีคนเดียวทั้งคืนโดยไม่มีเมกะทรอนมาขวางให้เสียอารมณ์ เยส!

กลับมาที่ปัจจุบัน

ค่อนข้างที่รู้สึกประหลาดที่สตาร์สครีมช่วยผูกผ้าอกให้ไหนจะความรู้สึกที่เอนนาจอนสำรองเหมือนโดนพยุงขึ้นเล็กน้อย จากที่เก็บเอนนาจอนสำรองที่ช่วยให้รอดชีวิตเมกะทรอนจากการหิวโหยมานับครั้งไม่ถ้วนกลายมาเป็น...เอ่อ...ช่างมันเถอะ

“โอเค เรียบร้อย เตรียมสำหรับการไม่ได้นอน” ไม่ว่าเปล่ามือของมันยังฟาดส่วนท้ายของเมกะทรอนไปหนึ่งดอก

มันอยากลองดีหรือไง

“ถ้าแต่ตีส่วนท้ายฉันอีก ฉันจะเด็ดปีกแก”

“พูดเหมือนเราไม่เคยทำ ฉันยังจำความรู้สึกอุ่น ๆ ตอนที่นิ้วฉันเข้าไปอยู่ในตัวแกได้เลย” เอ่อ ไอ้เซ็กด้วยความที่ไม่ตัวเลือก เป็นไปได้ก็ไม่ได้อยากเลือกแกเหรอ เมคตัวอื่นดี ๆ มีเยอะแยะ อดไม่ได้ที่จะโต้กลับ

“อ่อ ฉันก็จำเสียงครางบ่นว่าใหญ่เกินไปของแกตอนที่หนามของฉันเสียบได้เหมือนกัน” สตาร์สครีมมองค้อนกำลังจะอ้าปากเถียงกลับ แต่เมกะทรอนแทรกขึ้นมาก่อนเพราะมีเรื่องเอะใจที่เขาต้องถามให้ได้ก่อน

“ฉันขอถามอย่างหนึ่งนะสตาร์สครีม”

“อะไรเหรอ อยากให้ฉันเสียบนายหรือ” ไม่ใช่โว๊ย อย่าเพิ่งคิดเรื่องหว่างขาตอนนี้

“แกมั่นใจนะว่าสั่งไซส์ของมินิบอทมาน่ะ”

“ห่ะ…” มันก็ยังคงไม่สังเกตว่ามีอะไรผิดปกติ

“ชุดมันใหญ่ไปสำหรับบัมเบิ้ลบีหรือเปล่า นี้ฉันใส่ได้พอดีเลยนะ” เมกะทรอนชี้ที่ชุดของตัวเองที่แผ่นมันใหญ่จนปิดหนึ่งส่วนสามของอกได้และยังสามารถมัดเป็นโบว์ได้ง่ายอีก ไหนจากผ้ากันเปื้อน ถ้ามันเป็นไซส์ของบัมเบิ้ลบี เมกะทรอนไม่ควรที่จะใส่ได้เลยสักชิ้น ไอ้ผ้าที่อยู่บนทรวงอกก็ควรจะเล็กจนไม่ต่างจากตอนถอดให้หมด แต่นี้ทุกอย่างมันเข้าตัวเมกะทรอนไปหมด และอีกทั้งของสตาร์สครีมก็ควรเป็นชุดรัดแน่นจนมันต้องบ่นประมาณว่า _ชุดห่านี้มันแน่นเกินไปแล้ว_ แต่มันก็ใส่ได้พอดิบพอดีตัวไม่ต่างกัน

เมื่อเห็นเมกะทรอนทักแบบนั้นสตาร์สครีมก็เริ่มก้มลงมาสำรวจชุดตัวเองแลวมันก็ค่อยเบิกเลนส์กว้างจนเมกะทรอนอยากจะตบหัวมันเพื่อจูนสมอง อะไรจะเอะใจได้ช้าขนาดนี้

“เออวะ ร้านแม่งส่งมาผิดไซส์แน่เลย ฉันจำได้นะว่ากดสั่งไซส์มินิบอทอ่ะ เดี๋ยวไปกดหักคะแนนไม่ให้เหลือเลย” สตาร์สครีมหันไปคว้าเดต้าแพทธ์และเช็กของที่ตัวเองกดส่งว่ากดถูกหรือไม่ เออถ้ามันส่งมาถูกไซส์เมกะทรอนก็ไม่ต้องมาทำอะไรที่มันชวนอับอายขายขี้หน้าแบบนี้หรอกเพราะเขาจะใส่ไม่ได้อย่างแน่นอน

“เออ แล้วนายไม่ถอดเกาะหัวเข่าออกอ่ะจะใส่ถุงน่องได้”

“พอเถอะ แค่นี้ก็ไม่รู้จะหน้าไปมุดที่ไหนแล้ว” เมกะทรอนหยิบปลอกคอวัวติดกระดิ่งมาสวมเป็นอย่างสุดท้ายและสตาร์สครีมก็บุกห้องนอนไปตนแรก

“ว่าไงที่รัก ฉันดูดีไหม”

“ห่ะ! เดี๋ยวนายใส่จริงดิ! ฉันล้อเล่นนะ”

“โถ่ ฉันก็บอกแล้วไงว่าอยากลองอะไรใหม่ ๆ น่ะ”

“เดี๋ยวนะ เดี๋ยวนะ ที่ออกไปกันนานนี้ อย่าบอกนะว่าเมกะทรอนก็...” บัมเบิ้ลบียังไม่ทันได้จบประโยคเมกะทรอนก็เข้ามา จากที่กำลังอ้าปากหน้าขึ้นสีกับสตาร์สครีมอยู่พอเห็นเมกะทรอนหน้าก็ขึ้นสีจนเหมือนเขาเอาสีเพ้นเกราะสีแดงมาพ่นใส่หน้าตัวเอง

“...ฉันเป็นไงบ้าง” เมกะทรอนอยากรู้ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีจะรู้สึกอย่างไรกับเอนนาจอนสำรองที่ยื่นออกมาเหมือนเครื่องเพศของออแกนิกเพศเมีย จะเกลียดไปเลยหรือเปล่านะ เหมือนกับว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีกำลังประมวลผลสมองตัวเองว่ารู้สึกอย่างจนเหมือนเครื่องค้าง

“สวย...ครับ” ห่ะ คำแรกคือสวย...หมายความว่าไง คำว่าสวย คนส่วนมากไม่ค่อยชอบร่างกายที่เป็นออแกนิกเท่าไร นึกไปนึกมาก็ลืมนึกไปว่า

บัมเบิ้ลบีชอบออแกนิก…

แต่คำสวยที่ออกจากปากบัมเบิ้ลบีนั้นทำให้อีกคนนั้นมองค้อนที่เอนนาจอนสำรองของเมกะทรอนและตรงดิ่งเข้ามาข้างตัวแล้วจับขย้ำมันเต็มมือ

“นายบอกว่าไอ้ก้อนนิ่ม ๆ ยื่น ๆ ดูน่าขยะแขยงและยังเด้งไปเด้งมาได้นี้ว่าสวยเหรอ ฉันให้โอกาสมองและพูดใหม่นะบี นายรู้สึกยังไงกับก้อนนี้” ไม่คิดว่าการกระทำอุกอาจแบบนี้มันจะเกิดขึ้นอย่างนี้ จับขย้ำไม่พอยังมีหน้ามาบีบ มาดันให้มันเด้งขึ้นลงเป็นคลื่นอีก ปากบอกขยะแขยงแต่มือเอ็งนี้เข้ามาจับขย้ำเต็มไม้เต็มแบบนี้ คือมันกันห่ะสตาร์สครีม มองค้อนแพร่รังสีอำมหิตไปมันก็ยังไม่รู้เรื่องและขย้ำต่อไปแบบนั้น

“ผมบอกว่าสวยก็สวยไงแล้วจะทำไม ไม่เข้าใจก็อยู่เงียบ ๆ ไป อีกอย่างมันเข้ากับชุดด้วย” บัมเบิ้ลบีให้คำตอบที่ชัดเจนสตาร์สครีมก็หน้าบูดไม่พอใจ เลิกบีบเลิกดันให้เด้งแต่ก็ยังไม่ปล่อยมือออกจากเอนนาจอนสำรองจนเมกะทรอนต้องยกมือขึ้นมาจับและบีบแขนสีฟ้าของสตาร์สครีมมันถึงจะรู้เรื่องว่าเมกะทรอนกำลังแพร่รังสีอำมหิตไม่ต่างจากสมัยที่เป็นหัวหน้าดีเซ็ปติคอนใส่

“ถ้าแกยังไม่หยุดฉันจะเด็ดปีกแกและโยนแกออกนอกหน้าต่างซะ” และนั้นละสตาร์สครีมถึงกับรีบปล่อยมือ วิ่งขึ้นเตียงไปหลบอยู่ด้านหลังบัมเบิ้ลบี

“เนี่ยบี เขาจะฆ่าฉันแล้ว” เขาวิ่งไปฟ้องบัมเบิ้ลบีในขณะที่พยายามหดตัวเองให้เล็กลงให้ได้มากที่สุด เจ้ามินิบอทที่กลายเป็นโล่กำบังจำเป็นก็หัวเราะออกมา

“ฮ่ะฮ่ะ ฉันเห็นแล้วล่ะ นายไปเล่นจับขนาดนั้นก็ไม่แปลก สำหรับมนุษย์นี้มันของหวงเลยนะ” แม้แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่เข้าข้างสตาร์สครีม ทำให้เขาหน้าบูดใส่มินิบอททันที

“อะไร อะไรก็เข้าข้างเมกะทรอน ฉันงอนแล้ว” สตาร์สครีมหน้าบูดหันหลังกอดอกเชิดหน้าที่บอกว่างอน (แต่มาง้อฉันสิ) และแน่นอนว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่พลาดที่จะเข้าไปง้อให้อีกฝ่ายให้หายโกรธ แต่เมกะทรอนจะไม่ยอมให้ทำแบบนั้น บัมเบิ้ลบีกำลังจะเข้าไปง้อตามสูตรแฟนที่ดีเอาใจใส่ เมกะทรอนรีบเข้าประชิดตรงหน้าบัมเบิ้ลบีโอบเอวไม่ให้หันไปหาสตาร์สครีม สอดมือกันและพาออกมาห่างจากสตาร์สครีม

“ถ้านายไม่ว่า งั้นฉันขอนะคืนนี้” เท่านั้นล่ะเจ็ทเจ้าปัญหาก็หันคว้ามาอย่างรวดเร็วจนแทบจะเรียกได้ว่าเป็นการหายงอนที่เร็วที่สุดในชีวิตของสตาร์สครีม อีกทั้งเหมือนเห็นสตาร์สครีมกลายเป็นแมวขู่ฟ่อหวงของไปเสียได้

“ไม่ต้องเลย เอาบีมานี้” เจ็ทเข้ามาดึงตัวบัมเบิ้ลบีออกจากอ้อมกอดแต่มีหรือว่าเมกะทรอนจะยอมให้ได้อย่างง่าย

“อะไร เมื่อกี้ยังงอนเขาอยู่เลยไม่ให้หรือ” อุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีหันหนีสตาร์สครีม ทว่าเมกะทรอนกลับรู้สึกถึงความร้อนที่อกจนเมกะทรอนต้องรีบหยุดแล้วก้มลงมาดูว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น ก็พึ่งเห็นว่าใบหน้าของบัมเบิ้ลบีกำลังจุ่มเหมือนจะจมหายได้เลยถ้าไม่มีผ้าชุดปิดอกกั้นอยู่ แล้วสตาร์สครีมก็พุ่งเข้ามาจับไหล่บัมเบิ้ลบีเพื่อดึงออกมา ทำให้เขาทั้งสองเห็นใบหน้าของบัมเบิ้ลบีกลายเป็นสีแดงไม่ต่างจากสีเพ้นสีแดงของโรดิมัสและยังเขินอายจนสติหลุดลอยหายไปไหนต่อไหนคงอาจจะบินกลับบ้านที่ไซเบอร์ทรอนที่แตกสลายไปแล้วเป็นแน่แท้

“เนี่ย นมแกทำเขาพังเลยเห็นไหม”

“ฉีดสเปย์ความเย็นก็น่าจะดีขึ้นมั้ง”

สิ่งที่หวังจะคาดหวัง (ของสตาร์สครีม) คืออาจเป็นเซ็กที่เป็นสีสันแต่กลับกลายเป็นต้องมานั่งพัด นั่งฉีดสเปรย์ความเย็นให้เจ้าตัวเย็นขึ้นไม่ให้โอเวอร์ฮีทไปมากกว่านี้ ไม่นานนับบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ลุกกลับมาเป็นปกติ

“เฮ้ย ๆ อย่าพึ่งรีบลุกนอนลงไปเลย” สตาร์สครีมที่หาของแข็งมาพัดบนเตียงกดไม่ให้บัมเบิ้ลบีลุกขึ้นมา

“เมื่อกี้ ฉันโอเวอร์ฮีทเหรอ”

“ใช่ ก็เลยต้องมานั่งพัดให้นายเย็นชึ้นเนี่ย และอย่าเพิ่งคิดถึงเรื่องนั้น” สตาร์สครีมดักไม่ให้เจ้าตัวไปรื้อฟื้นเรื่องก่อนที่โอเวอร์ฮีท

“เปล่าสักหน่อย แค่…” ทั้ง ๆ ทีพึ่งบอกไว้ว่าอย่าพึ่งคิดถึงเรื่องนั้นไปแท้ ๆ บัมเบิ้ลบีหน้าเริ่มขึ้นสีอีกรอบเมกะทรอนฉีดสเปรย์ความเย็นอีกรอบ จนเขาสะดุ้งเผลอร้องออกมา

“ดูเหมือนจะไม่เหมาะกับนายนะ เดี๋ยวฉันเอาเก็บเหมือนเดิมแล้วกัน” เมกะทรอนวางสเปรย์ความเย็นลงหมายที่จะออกไปเอาเกราะหนามาปกปิดทรวงอก ก็คิดไว้แล้วว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีต้องเขินอายแน่ แต่ไม่คิดว่าจะตกใจจนถึงกับโอเวอร์ฮีทแบบนี้

“เดี๋ยว เรายังไม่ทันได้เริ่มเลย” บัมเบิ้ลบีค่อยลุกขึ้นมา เจ้าตัวก็ยังคิดที่จะทำทั้ง ๆ ที่ตัวเองพึ่งจะโอเวอร์ฮีทไป

“ก็นายเอาแต่เขินเอนนาจอนสำรองฉันจนโอเวอร์ฮีทจะเริ่มได้ไง”

“กะกะก็ยังไม่ชินนิ ถ้าค่อย ๆ ทำไปก็น่าจะได้...มั้ง” เมกะทรอนเชื่อว่าเขาไม่ไหวหรอก

“บีไม่ไหวอย่าฟื้นเลย” สตาร์สครีมเข้ามาห้ามอีกราย นี้เป็นหนึ่งในไม่กี่ครั้งที่ทั้งสองเห็นตรงกัน

“ก็ทั้งสองอุตส่าห์ทำขนาดนี้แล้ว แต่ผมเป็นแบบนี้มันก็น่าเสียความรู้สึกนะ” ตัวเองเป็นขนาดนี้แล้วยังจะมานั่งห่วงความรู้สึกคนอื่นอีก

บัมเบิ้ลบีนี้มันบัมเบิ้ลบีเลยจริง ๆ

ให้โอกาสอีกสักครั้งก็ได้

“งั้นฉันไปเอาสเปรย์ความเย็นสำรองอีกกระป๋องแล้วกัน” นั้นควรทำให้สตาร์สครีมหน้าบูดเป็นรอบที่ล้านของวัน แต่ครั้งนี้กลับไม่ เขาออกไปหยิบสเปรย์ความเย็นที่กล่องอุปกรณ์แพทย์ของเขา กลับมาเขาควรจะเห็นสตาร์สครีมนั่งจูบบัมเบิ้ลบีอย่างดื่มด่ำหรือทำอะไรก็ได้ที่ปลุกอารมณ์ราคะออกมาแต่ว่าสตาร์สครีมทำแค่โอบไหล่โอบเอวของมินิบอทอยู่ข้างกายและหอมแก้มฟอดใหญ่จนเขาหัวเราะคิกคัด

“กลับมาเร็วจัง ฉันยังไม่ได้เริ่มอะไรเลย” เจ็ทขาวแดงแซวขบขัน

“กล่องเครื่องมือฉันอยู่ห้าก้าวจากประตูห้อง” เมกะทรอนวางสเปรย์ความเย็นทั้งสองกระป๋องไว้ข้างโต๊ะหัวเตียง เห็นแล้วน่าตลกขบขันโต๊ะหัวเตียงของคนกำลังมีเซ็กมีจะเป็นเจลไม่ก็ของเล่นแต่ของพวกเราเป็นสเปรย์ความเย็นแทนไปเสียได้

สตาร์สครีมย้ายจากแก้มของบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นซอกคอมินิบอทเริ่มที่จะหยุดหัวเราะแล้วเริ่มเพลิดเพลินไปกับสัมผัสเงยหน้าให้เจ็ทได้ชุกไซ้ซอกคอให้ได้มากขึ้น ร่างใหญ่ที่สุดของบ้านเริ่มขึ้นเตียงพิเศษสำหรับรองรับร่างทั้งสาม มือสีดำจับปลายคางโน้มตัวลงมาประทับริมฝีปากชิมรสชาติของฝีปากจนพอใจค่อยปลายลิ้นเหล็กแตะริมปากเล็กเชิงขออนุญาตรุกล้ำมากกว่านี้ แต่มีหรือที่มินิบอทจะปฏิเสธคำขออนุญาตที่แสนสุภาพนี้ ยอมเผลอปากให้อีกฝ่ายเข้าไปอย่างง่ายดายเพื่อเกี่ยวตวัด

ส่วนเจ้าที่กำลังซุกไซ้ลำคอที่เต็มไปด้วยสายไฟสีดำมือสีฟ้าที่โอบจับลำคอก็ละออกมาข้างหนึ่ง ปลายเรียวนิ้วแตะบนผิวเหล็กสีเหล็กสีเหลืองบนอกแผ่วเบา ค่อยเลื่อนสัมผัสลงไปอย่างใจเย็นไม่เร่งรีบจุดไฟให้แรงจนเผาไหม้เป็นจุณ พวกเขามีเวลาทั้งคืนค่อยละเมียดละไมถึงจะได้รสชาติที่อร่อยที่สุด มือเลื่อนตัวลงมาจนถึงต้นขาทว่าไม่มีได้แค่มีแค่มือสีฟ้าเท่านั้นที่มาถึงที่นี้ มือสีดำใหญ่ก็เคลื่อนตัวมาแตะจับเช่นเดียวกัน แล้วนั้นทำให้สตาร์สครีมกำลังซุกใบหน้าที่ซอกคอนั้นถึงกับล่ะออกมาส่งสายตาประกาศความไม่พออกพอใจที่ทั้งมีความคิดตรงกันอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ เมกะทรอนที่เห็นสายตานั้นก็หาได้สนใจเรียกได้ว่าเมินเฉยเลยก็ว่าได้ให้ความสนใจกับการชิมริมฝีปากของผึ้งน้อยไม่หยุดจนทำให้เจ็ทไม่พอใจเริ่มรุกหนักขึ้นขบกัดสายไฟของบัมเบิ้ลบีแผ่วเบาสลับการเลียปลอบโยน มือถอยจากต้นขาออกมาสอดนิ้วมือกันและกันแล้วใบหน้าออกจากลำคอลากปลายลิ้นยาวไล่ตามต้นแขน ข้อศอกจนจบที่หลังมือ

เมกะทรอนเริ่มที่จะเคลื่อนไหวต่อที่เบื้องล่าง ขยับเข้ามาใกล้ง่ามขาสีเหลืองด้านหน้าจับลูบในขณะที่เริ่มเร่งจังหวะและความแรงของจูบนั้นจนเริ่มกลายเป็นจูบที่เต็มไปด้วยราคะ เริ่มมีเสียงครางอื้อในลำคอ นิ้วมือของมินิบอทก็สัมผัสได้ถึงความอ่อนนุ่มแอบเหลือบมองเจ็ทข้างกาย สตาร์สครีมเลียห่อนิ้วของมินิบอททีละนิ้วทีละนิ้วแล้วยังเหลือบเลนส์มองบัมเบิ้ลบีกลับจนทำให้รู้สึกเผ็ดร้อนขึ้นมาเป็นทวีคูณ ไหนจะมือใหญ่ที่มาจับลูบส่วนอ่อนไหวทั้งด้านหน้าและระหว่างขาราวกับอยากจะรุกเข้ามาในร่างเดี๋ยวนี้ เมกะทรอนละริมฝีปากออกจากกันเป็นครั้งแรกหลังจากที่เชื่อมกันอย่างยาวนานจนเห็นของเหลวใยเชื่อมติดกันเมื่อแยกจากกัน แล้วค่อยจุมพิษเปลือกเลนส์ทีละข้างเชื่องช้า เจ็ทเคลื่อนมือที่เคยจับลำคอเลื่อนมาเป็นแผ่นหลังลงมาแตะข้อต่อของปีกประตูอีกหนึ่งจุดที่ไหวต่อสัมผัสสตาร์สครีมรู้ดี ปีกประตูของพวกรถกับปีกของเจ็ทนั้นมีจุดอ่อนใกล้เคียงกัน เมื่อจูบทุกปลายนิ้วหมดก็หันไปแตะริมฝีปากที่ขอบกระจกที่ปีก

มัวแต่รับความรู้สึกที่สร้างขึ้นจากเมคทั้งสองจนเผลอเปิดช่องทางด้านหน้าโดยไม่รู้จนเป็นเหตุให้เมกะทรอนได้มีโอกาสแตะกลีบของวาล์วที่เริ่มมีของเหลวเปียกลื่นออกมา สะกิดเม็ดบนวาล์วที่อ่อนไหวจนมินิบอทเริ่มส่งเสียงครางหวานระบายความร้อนและความรู้เสียวซ่านที่วิ่งไปทั้งร่างใบหน้าคมเข้มย้ายมาบนอกสีเหลืองจูบซ้ำไปซ้ำมาไม่รู้จักเบื่อ

มินิบอทรับความรู้สึกที่ทั้งสองมอบให้จนเกือบลืมทำให้ทั้งคู่ไปเสียสนิทมือสีเหลืองแตะบนต้นขาสีขาวของสตาร์สครีมที่กำลังโลมปีกประตูและแผ่นหลัง ขยับมือลูบขาของสตาร์สครีมเขาทำได้ไม่มากหนักเพราะเจ้าตัวนั้นกำลังซ้อนอยู่ด้านหลัง มืออีกข้างที่ว่างจับลำคอแกร่งนั้นลูบลงไปยังแผ่นหลังที่แบกรับภาระหน้าที่มากมายหลายล้านปี บัดนี้มันไม่มีอีกแล้วได้ใช้ชีวิตที่สงบสุขสบายในบั้นปลายชีวิตโดยไม่ต้องกังวลหรือคิดอะไรอีกแล้ว

จะปกป้องความสงบสุขของเมกะทรอนจนลมหายใจสุดท้ายของเขา ไม่ว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นก็ตามนั้นคือคำสัญญาที่ให้ไว้กับตัวเองตั้งแต่วันตัดสินคดีวันแรก

บัมเบิ้ลบีพึ่งรู้สึกถึงความอ่อนนุ่มที่ผิดปกติตรงหน้าท้องของเขาแล้วก็นึกขึ้นมาได้ว่าไม่มีอกแข็งของเมกะทรอนเพราะเขาปลดมันออกแล้วมันก็กลายเป็นเอนนาจอนสำรองที่ยื่นออกมาเป็นก้อนนุ่มเหมือนทรวงอกของออแกนิกเพศเมีย

ทั้ง ๆ ที่บัมเบิ้ลบีก็เคยเห็นมันเพราะความอยากรู้อยากเห็นว่าร่างกายของมนุษย์มันแตกต่างกันอย่างไร อีกทั้งมีโฮโลแมทเทอร์เป็นมนุษย์เพศหญิงด้วยเขาก็ไม่เคยมีความถูกกระตุ้นอะไรเลยออกไปทางเฉยชากับเป็นธรรมชาติของร่างกายมนุษย์ด้วยซ้ำ แต่พอเมกะทรอนมีสิ่งคล้ายกับทรวงอกมนุษย์หญิงกลับรู้สึกเขินอายแล้วไหนจะมาให้ชุดที่ชวนยั่วอารมณ์กามอีก

“บี...อยากลอง...จับดูไหม” จู่ ๆ เมกะทรอนก็ถามขึ้นมาทำให้เขากลับมาจากโลกความเป็นจริงที่เมกะทรอนถอยออกมาจากอกของบัมเบิ้ลบี จับมือที่เคยลูบแผ่นหลังของเมกะทรอนไว้เปิดเผยอ้าให้เข้าไปตักตวงความสุขได้ง่ายขึ้น แล้วนั้นทำให้เขาพึ่งรู้ตัวว่าสายตาของตัวเองไปประจบอยู่ที่ก้อนมนของเมกะทรอนพอดิบพอดีจนทำให้เมกะทรอนคิดว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีอยากลองจับเป็นแน่แท้

“อ่ะ จะจะดีเหรอ” จากที่เห็นท่าทางของเมกะทรอนเมื่อโดนสตาร์สครีมแตะจับเขาดูไม่ชอบนัก

“เอาสิ ฉันไม่ว่าหรอก” ไม่พูดเปล่ามือใหญ่จับมือบัมเบิ้ลบีเข้าใกล้กับเนินอกและไม่ใช่แค่วางแปะบนอกที่มีผ้าสี่เหลี่ยมลายขาวดำเท่านั้น เขาพามือสอดเข้าไปใต้ร่มผ้าให้สัมผัสเต็มไม้เต็มมือโดยไม่มีอะไรมาขว้างกั้น

ความอุณหภูมิในร่างบัมเบิ้ลบีก็พุ่งขึ้นสูงอย่างรวดเร็ว

“เฮ้ย ๆ ค่อยเป็นค่อยไป เดี๋ยวก็ได้โอเวอร์ฮีทอีกหรอก” สตาร์สครีมเข้ามาแทรกจากทางด้านหลังคอยห้ามไม่ให้เมกะทรอนเร่งรัดเร็วเกินไป

“โทษที ถ้าไม่ไหวก็ไม่ต้องก็ได้” บัมเบิ้ลบีมีปัญหาอย่างหนึ่งคือการระบายความร้อนไม่ค่อยดีนักทำให้อุณหภูมิเขาจะสูงเร็วและโอเวอร์ฮีทได้ง่ายกว่าบอททั่วไป ไม่ได้ต้องการจะเร่งรัดแต่บางทีอารมณ์ของเขาก็พาไป ว่าจะปล่อยมือบัมเบิ้ลบีให้เป็นอิสระแต่ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ยังพยายามคว้าจับไว้

“ไม่เป็นไร ตะต่อเลย” บัมเบิ้ลบีพูดทั้ง ๆ ที่หน้ายังแดงก่ำอยู่แบบนั้น เป็นช่วงที่ขัดจังหวะเล็กน้อยแต่พวกเขาพยายามดึงอารมณ์ให้ต่อเนื่องจากที่ค้างคา มือสีฟ้าของสตาร์สครีมเอื้อมมาแตะจับระหว่างขาถึงเวลาที่จะเปิดให้อีกช่องทางได้ถูกแตะต้องโดยมือสีฟ้าของสตาร์ครีม

ปกติแล้วเหล่าทรานเฟอร์เมอร์จะมีทั้งหนามและวาล์วคู่กันแต่บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่มีหนามทว่าก็ถูกทดแทนมาด้วยวาล์วสองอันแทน ตอนแรกก็อับอายที่ไม่เหมือนใครคนอื่นเขาแต่ว่าตอนนี้กลับกลายเป็นหนึ่งสิ่งที่ทำให้ความสัมพันธ์ลงตัวทั้งสามมันลงตัวไม่ต้องกลัวว่าจะทะเลาะกันเพราะเรื่องบนเตียงไม่ลงตัวถึงแม้จะรู้อยู่แล้วว่าทั้งสามมาอยู่ด้วยกันไม่ให้เพราะความใคร่ก็ตามที แต่เรื่องบนเตียงก็สามารถเป็นหนึ่งในเหตุผลที่ให้เลิกรากันได้เช่นกัน

เมกะทรอนปล่อยให้บัมเบิ้ลบีนวดคลึงหน้าอกตามใจชอบความนุ่มที่แปลกประหลาดสำหรับชาวไซเบอร์เนี่ยนเริ่มทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีชินจนความแดงของใบหน้าเริ่มลดลง และมีความรู้สึกที่อยากจะลอง…

“บี แม่วัวตัวใหญ่อยู่ข้างหน้านี้แล้ว นายรู้ไหมว่าต้องทำอะไร” ราวกับปีศาจที่อยู่ด้านหลังพูดขึ้นคราวกับอ่านความคิดได้แล้วยังเชิญชวนให้กระตุกต่อมความคิดสกปรก มือที่กำลังแตะเม็ดบนวาล์วระหว่างก็ถอยร่นไปมือประคองอกและต้นขาแล้วผลักให้มินิบอทไปใกล้เมกะทรอนมากขึ้นโดยไม่บอกไม่กล่าวจนเมกะทรอนต้องรีบประคองทั้งคู่ไม่ให้ล้มหน้าทิ่ม แล้วด้วยความบังเอิญหน้าของบัมเบิ้ลบีไปหยุดอยู่ที่หน้าอกของเมกะทรอนพอดิบพอดีทำให้เขากลับมาหน้าแดงเขินอายอีกรอบ

“สตาร์สครีม ทำอะไรระวังหน่อย เดี๋ยวก็ได้เจ็บตัวหรอก” เมกะทรอนดุเล็กน้อยกับการกระทำของสตาร์สครีมทำอะไรไม่ค่อยคิดนักเมื่อตกอยู่ในเพลิงราคะ

“ไม่คิดจะส่งบทหน่อยหรือไง อุตส่าห์ส่งให้ขนาดแล้วนะคุณแม่วัว” เมกะทรอนคิดว่าคงต้องเอาไว้ทีหลัง แต่จะให้ส่งบทอะไรของมันวะ เมกะทรอนไม่เคยที่จะเล่นบทบาทอะไรแบบนี้ด้วยซ้ำ เมื่อสตาร์สครีมเห็นว่าเมกะทรอนเงียบไปนานก็เลยจัดการต่อบทตัวด้วยเอง

“บัมเบิ้ลบีที่นายตัวเล็กตัวน้อยแบบนี้เป็นเพราะตอนเด็ก ๆ ไม่ยอมกินนมหรือเปล่านะ เนี่ยตอนนี้มีแม่วัวพันธุ์ดีอยู่ตรงหน้าพอดีเลย กินนมเยอะจะได้ตัวโต ๆ”

เออ ไอ้บักห่าสตาร์สครีมเต็มทีเลย อยากทำอะไรก็ทำ

เมกะทรอนเอือมกับสตาร์สครีมเล็กน้อยเมื่อได้ยินประโยคที่พูดออกมาโดยไร้ยางอายถึงที่สุด อาจเป็นเพราะอารมณ์พาถึงได้กล้าพูดอะไรแบบนั้น แต่จะว่ามันอย่างเดียวไม่ได้เพราะว่าถ้าเป็นปกติแล้วเมกะทรอนไม่น่ายอมถึงขนาดจับมือบัมเบิ้ลบีพาให้สัมผัสถึงขนาดนี้

อยากรู้เหมือนกันว่าเขาจะทำหน้าแบบไหนด้วย

ความคิดที่อยากจะทำแต่ไม่กล้านั้นโดนเจ้าปีศาจกระซิบชักชวน ความร้อนจากการเชินอายกำลังถูกระบายออกไปอย่างหนักทางปาก บัมเบิ้ลบียกมือขึ้นมาจับอกใหญ่มนอีกครั้งแล้วปีศาจก็เข้ามากระซิบชักชวน

“เข้าไปจับสองข้างเลย แม่วัวชอบนายมากเป็นพิเศษอยู่แล้ว” ไม่ว่าเปล่าก็จัดท่าให้บัมเบิ้ลบีขึ้นไปนั่งตักเมกะทรอนและยังเลียเขาอันน้อยบนหัวที่อ่อนไหวเป็นพิเศษของบัมเบิ้ลบีแค่นั้นก็แทบทำให้เขาเกือบจะศูนย์สิ้นความคิดยับยั้งชั่งใจไปหมด

ขยับใบหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ปลายผ้าที่ปิดปังปลาย เลียผ้านั้นขยับขึ้นไปอย่างเชื่องช้าจนเหมือนไม่ได้ดั่งใจจึงกัดผ้าขยับมันขึ้นไปให้เปิดปลายมน บัมเบิ้ลบีมองก้อนมนเลนส์โตเหมือนเด็กน้อยอยากอาหาร อ้าปากแลบลิ้นออกมาเล็กน้อยเข้ามาครอบครองให้ได้มากที่สุดเท่าที่ทำได้ แต่มันก็แค่ปลายเล็กน้อยเท่านั้นเพราะขนาดตัวที่เล็กอะไรก็ตามก็เล็กไปด้วยและมันดันดูน่ารักและรู้สึกถูกกระตุ้นอารมณ์ไปด้วยทั้งทางถูกดูดและใบหน้าของบัมเบิ้ลบีที่กำลังเคลิ้มกับความรู้สึกที่แปลกใหม่ จนกระทั่งสตาร์สครีมจับมือบัมเบิ้ลบียกขึ้นมาจับอีกข้างล้วงเข้าไปใต้ผ้าแล้วพาบีบ จะชวนให้คิดว่าสตาร์สครีมมันอยากจับด้วยตัวมันเองแต่เอาบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นข้ออ้างไม่ให้โดนตบ

“กินยากหรือเปล่า เดี๋ยวฉันถอดให้” เมกะทรอนไหลไปตามน้ำ บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ตอบเขาแต่ตั้งหน้าตั้งตาดูดก้อนนุ่มนิ่มจนเกิดเสียงหยาบโลนน่าละอาย มือเอื้อมไปด้านหลังคว้าหน้าเชือกเพื่อปลดให้เจ้าหนูผู้หิวกระหายดื่มกินได้ถนัดขึ้นและคว้าหาเท่าไรก็หาไม่เจอจนกระทั่งสตาร์สครีมตัวเข้ามาใกล้จนริมฝีปากเข้ามาจูบกับทรวงอกอีกข้างในจุดที่ไม่มีผ้าปกปิด

“ให้ฉันช่วยไหม” เงยหน้าขึ้นมาแสยะยิ้มเอื้อมมือกระตุกเชือดด้านหลังออกอย่างง่ายดายและดึงมันออกไปจากหน้าอกอันโตของเมกะทรอน

“ดูไปดูมาไอ้นี่มันก็ชวนให้รู้สึกกามจริง ๆ เลยนะ” จับมือบัมเบิ้ลบีบจนมันเด้งเป็นคลื่นไปตามแรง

“ทั้ง ๆ ที่เมื่อกี้ยังบอกอยู่เลยว่าน่าขยะแขยงเนี่ยนะ”

“เปลี่ยนใจแล้ว พอเลี้ยงสองคนไวไหมคุณแม่วัว” ยังไม่ได้อนุญาตก็เอามือบัมเบิ้ลบีออกแล้วเข้ามาอ้าปากครอบครองปลาย เมกะทรอนต้องมานั่งเลี้ยงเด็กน้อยกับเด็กโค่งหื่นกามและยังมานั่งตักคนละข้างโดยความที่โชคดีที่เมกะทรอนตัวใหญ่แข็งแรงจึงไม่ใช่ปัญหาเลยแต่มือกลับประคองแค่บัมเบิ้ลบีให้ดูดกลืนตักตวงความสุขได้สะดวกขึ้นแถมยังจัดท่าให้เขานั่งโดยขาเมกะทรอนแทรกระหว่างขาเล็กทั้งสองข้าง อีกทั้งเมื่อรู้ตัวว่ามือของตัวเองถูกปล่อยเป็นอิสระมือเล็กนั้นก็ขึ้นมาจับนวดยกให้ครอบครองได้ง่ายขึ้น ส่วนสตาร์สครีมปล่อยให้จัดท่าเองเป็นการแสดงถึงความสองมาตรฐานอย่างชัดเจน เพราะส่วนหนึ่งเจ็ทไม่เพียงแต่ดูดเลียเพียงอย่างเดียวเขายังขบกัดอย่างมันเขี้ยวจนรู้สึกเจ็บแปลบขึ้นมาอีกด้วย

ไอ้เด็กเปรต

เมกะทรอนไม่เคยเอาเอนนาจอนสำรองออกมาใช้ในยามมีเช็กแม้แต่น้อย นี้เป็นครั้งแรกที่นำมันออกมาความเสียวซ่านจากการถูกริมฝีปากครอบครองทั้งสองข้างวิ่งไปทั่วร่างจนเริ่มปรากฏเสียงครางอื้อในลำคอ ความร้อนค่อยขึ้นสูงรวมถึงโซนสามเหลี่ยมด้วย มันก็เริ่มคับแน่นอย่างออกมาสู่โลกภายนอกเต็มทนแล้วยังเปียกแฉะอีกด้วย

นานแล้วที่เมกะทรอนไม่รับรู้ถึงการมีอยู่ของวาล์ว ตั้งแต่ที่ทั้งสามมาคบกินอยู่ด้วยกันเขาแทบไม่ได้ใช้นัก ความเสียวซ่านวิ่งไปทั้งร่างวาล์วมีความรู้สึกที่กระสันอยากโดนสัมผัสมากกว่าหนาม บัมเบิ้ลบีเพิ่มแรงมากขึ้นราวกับเขาต้องการให้มีเอนนาจอนไหลออกมาเลี้ยง แต่มันไม่สามารถไหลออกมาได้เหมือนเต้าของเลยแกนิกเพศเมียเพราะมันทำผู้สร้างมาเพื่อตัวเองไม่ได้มีไว้แบ่งใครมันถึงจะได้มียอดดอกเหมือนมนุษย์

สตาร์สครีมได้ยินเสียงซีดปากจากเมกะทรอนเขาพยายามกัดปากสะกดความเสียวซ่านที่วิ่งไปทั่วร่าง เข้าใจความรู้สึกของเมกะทรอนที่ไม่ค่อยได้เล่นที่วาล์วเท่าไรนัก นานครั้งพวกเขาถึงจะได้ใช้มัน ซึ่งมันก็เกิดจากเมกะทรอนและสตาร์สครีมผลัดกันเติมเต็มส่วนที่ต้องการ นิ้วเขี่ยระหว่างขาเมกะทรอนโดยไม่ให้ตั้งตัวจนเมคร่างใหญ่ถึงกับหลุดครางออกมาทั้ง ๆ ที่แตะไปแค่เล็กน้อยแล้วการหลุดครางครั้งนั้นบัมเบิ้ลบีถึงกับเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังไม่ได้คายสิ่งที่อยู่ในปากเลยเมกะทรอนหันหน้าหนีด้วยความเขินอายและสะกดอารมณ์ดิบไม่ให้มากกว่านี้ ใบหน้าของบัมเบิ้ลบีแทบไม่ต่างจากตอนที่กำลังโลมเลียหนามเลย สตาร์สครีมละจากทรวงอกปีนขึ้นมาเกาะไหล่หนาแล้วกระซิบเสียงแหบสะเพร่า

“ฉันรู้ว่านายต้องการและแน่นอนฉันด้วย ฉันทำให้นาย นายก็ทำให้ฉัน จากนั้นเราไปพังเจ้าตัวร่านนั้นกัน ตกลงมั้ย” ข้อตกลงปีศาจเจ้าเล่ห์แต่ความมวนท้องและความเสียวซ่านทำให้เขาตัดสินใจได้โดยไม่คิดให้ดีนักจึงเผลอพยักหน้าตอบรับข้อตกลงปีศาจ มือสีฟ้าบีบขย้ำอกใหญ่อย่างไม่เกรงกลัวอีกข้างก็เลื่อนลงมาแตะช่องระหว่างขาของร่างใหญ่ที่สุดของบ้าน ลูบแค่ปลายนิ้วเล็กน้อยเมกะทรอนก็เปิดส่วนลับออกมาให้แตะกลีบเปียกแซะไปด้วยน้ำใสลื่น เมกะทรอนก็ทำตามข้อตกลงรูดซิปด้านล่างเล็กน้อยให้สามารถสอดนิ้วเข้าไปในวาล์วของสตาร์สครีมที่เปิดรอให้ใครก็ได้เข้าเติมเต็มและมันก็เปียกลื่นไม่ต่างจากเมกะทรอน ทว่ามืออีกข้างกลับไปนวดคลึงเขาน้อย ๆ ของบัมเบิ้ลบีแทน หากบอกว่าส่วนของบัมเบิ้ลบีอ่อนไหวที่สุดก็คงจะบอกว่าเป็นส่วนเขานี้ล่ะ ที่พาบัมเบิ้ลบีสติหลุดกระเจิงจนคิดอะไรไม่ออกนอกจากเรื่องเซ็กได้ง่ายที่สุด

เมกะทรอนมองใบหน้าที่กำลังเคลิบเคลิ้มของสตาร์สครีมจากเรียวนิ้วของเมกะทรอน จนสตาร์สครีมรู้สึกได้ว่าถูกจ้องมองแล้วก็รู้ตัวโดยไม่ต้องบอกว่าต้องการอะไรสตาร์สครีมลุกขึ้นเล็กน้อยเข้าไปจูบอย่างไร้ความโรแมนติก สอดเกี่ยวปลายลิ้นอย่างบ้าคลั่งตะกละตะกลามเต็มไปด้วยเพลิงราคะ นิ้วทั้งสอดฝ่ายต่างสอดเข้าไปในร่างอย่างพร้อมเพรียง ขยับเริ่มเร่งจังหวะพร้อมเพิ่มนิ้วจากหนึ่งเป็นสองและสามในที่สุด

ความเสียวซ่านมวนท้องทั้งสองคู่หอบระบายความร้อนปนด้วยเสียงครางหวานจนไร้ยางอาย เพลิดเพลินกับความรู้สึกที่ห่างหายไปนาน แต่ยิ่งทำไปเท่าไรพวกเขาต่างต้องการสิ่งที่มากกว่านิ้วมือ ต้องการสิ่งที่ใหญ่และยาวกว่าเรียวนิ้วมือ

“อ้า ให้ตายเถอะ...จะเป็นรับกัน...ทั้งหมดไม่ได้นะ” ต่างฝ่ายต่างรู้ดีจนตอนนี้ก็เริ่มไม่รู้ว่าคืนนี้พวกเขาจะจบลงอย่างไรดี

“เออ ซิ้ด...รู้น่า...เจ้าหนูนี้...ก็อยากแล้วเหมือนกัน” แม้แต่เมกะทรอนผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ก็แทบจนปัญญา รู้สึกได้ของแรงกดสะโพกของบัมเบิ้ลบีและวาล์วทั้งสองที่เปิดออกอย่างเปียกแซะ แสดงถึงความต้องการว่าอยากได้เหมือนที่พวกเขากำลังทำอยู่บ้าง แถมยังเริ่มขบกัดเป็นการประท้วงอย่างเอาแต่ใจ

“โอเค โอเค...รู้แล้ว” เมกะทรอนถอดนิ้วออกจกสตาร์สครีมก่อนที่ทรวงอกจะเป็นรอยกัดไปมากกว่านี้ จับบัมเบิ้ลบีให้คายออกมา ของเหลวใสไหลย้อยออกมาอ้าปากค้างหอบระบายความร้อนหัวเลนส์เลิกขึ้นที่ซึ่งแสดงความต้องการอย่างไม่ปิดบังนั้นจะกดบดสะโพกบนต้นขาของเมกะทรอนเป็นสร้างที่ชวนอยากจะผลักนอนบนเตียงแล้วกดแขนไม่ให้ลุกและกระแทกหนามของตัวเองเข้าไปทันที

“โอ้ นายอยากได้ขนาดนั้นเลยหรือ” สตาร์สครีมเข้ามาแสดงความสงสารกับเจ้าหนูที่โดนละเลยจนปล่อยให้กลายเป็นอีตัวร่านติดสัดหมดสภาพหนูน้อยที่ไร้เดียงสา มินิบอทพยักหน้าโยกหัวจนแทบจะหลุด

“ฮ่ะ อยากได้ของใหญ่ ๆ แทงเข้ามาเยอะ ๆ แรง ๆ เข้ามาพร้อมทั้งสองด้านเลย” แม้แต่คำพูดก็ไม่มียางอายเลยแม้แต่น้อยราวกับกลายเป็นคนละคนโดยสิ้นเชิง

“โอเค เป็นความผิดพวกเราเองที่ไม่ได้สนใจนาย จะจัดให้ยิ่งกว่าที่นายต้องการเลย” เมกะทรอนเข้ามาลูบหัวมินิบอท

“ขอดูดนมไปด้วยนะ” ไม่วายก็เอามือทั้งสองข้างมาจับแปะก้อนมนพร้อมยิ้มกว้าง

“เอาเลย ตามสบาย”

ถ้าหากในยามปกติตัวหื่นกามที่สุดของบ้านก็มักจะเป็นสตาร์สครีม แต่ถ้าบัมเบิ้ลบีถูกกระตุ้นจนมาถูกทางสตาร์สครีมก็จะโดนปัดตกทิ้งห่างไปเลยทันทีแล้วสตาร์สครีมก็ดันตั้งชื่อขำ ๆ ให้กับบัมเบิ้ลบีในช่วงนี้ว่า เด็กร่าน

แม้ว่าความต้องการของวาล์วจะยังอยู่แต่การเมินเฉยกับบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ดีนัก การมีเซ็กที่ดีคือเซ็กที่สุดฝ่ายพอใจเข้าแต่สนุกอยู่ฝ่ายมันก็ไม่ได้ เมกะทรอนเปิดหนามที่กำลังขยายใหญ่เกือบเต็มออกมานูนป่องใต้ผ้ากันเปื้อนลายวัว แค่มินิบอทเห็นขนาดก็เขาก็ทำเลนส์โตอ้าปากกว้างตกใจปนด้วยดีใจทั้งยังรีบย้ายตัวเองจับของรักของหวงของเมกะทรอนจะสอดเข้ามาอยู่ท่าเดียวแต่ถ้าทำแบบนั้น เจ้าตัวก็ได้พังของจริงเป็นแน่

“ใจเย็น เดียวก็เจ็บตัวหรอก” เมกะทรอนอุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีให้นอนราบจับแยกขาเล็กนั้นให้กางเห็นกลีบทั้งสองที่เปียกด้วยน้ำใสของตัวเองที่ออกมาตามธรรมชาติของเขา

“ก็ผมอยากให้พวกคุณพังผมให้เละเลย”

“แน่นอน ได้เละแน่นอน” เมคสีเทาโน้มตัวลงมาเลียกลีบแต่แตะเล็กน้อยก็เหมือนจะทำให้เจ้าหนูน้อยน่ารักน่าชังที่กลายร่างเป็นเด็กใจแตกครางร้องขอสัมผัสมากกว่านี้ สตาร์สครีมที่เหมือนโดนบัมเบิ้ลบีลืมไปเสียสนิทก็เลยหันเปิดลิ้นชักหัวเตียงคว้าของเล่นผู้ใหญ่หลากสีแบบแท่งว่าจะเอามาช่วยเติมเต็มในขณะที่มองและฟังเสียงครางของบัมเบิ้ลบีกำลังถูกโลมเลียด้วยลิ้นร้อนใหญ่ของเมกะทรอน ทว่าจู่ ๆ บัมเบิ้ลบีก็จับขาสตาร์สครีมไว้แล้วพลิกตัวโดยไม่บอกไม่กล่าวว่าจะเปลี่ยนท่า

“จะทำอะไรหรือ” สตาร์สครีมนอนหงายเพราะโดนบัมเบิ้ลบีจับกางขาเห็นกลีบที่เปียกขยับร้องขอให้ใครก็ได้มาเติมเต็ม มินิบอทคลานเข้ามาแล้วก้มลงเอาปลายลิ้นแตะกลีบแล้วเริ่มอ้าปากโลมเลียวาล์วที่ปีกชุ่มพร้อมยกสะโพกขึ้นให้เมกะทรอนทำอะไรก็ได้ตามใจชอบ

“โอ้ เซอร์วิสฉันเหรอ” มินิบอทไม่ตอบแต่ปรายเลนส์มองเพียงอย่างเดียว เมกะทรอนเห็นว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีเลือกท่าที่ตัวเองต้องการได้แล้วก็มาจัดการเจ้าเด็กขาดความอบอุ่นนี้ต่อ จับบั้นท้ายทั้งสองให้หมั้นแล้วใช้นิ้วโป้งจับกลีบแล้วกางมันออกจนเห็นเนื้อในที่มีแต่น้ำหล่อลื่น เมกะทรอนต้องเลยบัมเบิ้ลบีเยอะเป็นพิเศษเพราะขนาดตัวที่ต่างกันมาก ก้มลงไปใช้ลิ้นและริมฝีปากของตัวเองเพื่อกระตุ้นให้น้ำหล่อลื่นออกมาอีก

“บี...ไม่คิดเลยว่า...นายจะกินวาล์วได้ดีขนาดนี้” ดูเหมือนว่าคนที่จะเละไปก่อนคงจะเป็นสตาร์สครีม นอกจากจะโลมเลียที่วาล์วแล้วเขาก็ขึ้นไปเลียหนามของสตาร์สครีมที่อยู่ใต้ผ้าหนังสีดำเงาไม่ยอมรูดเปิดขึ้นไปอีกเพื่อให้ได้รับสัมผัสเต็มที ทั้งห้องมีแต่เสียงครางและเสียงหยาบโลนดูดเนื้อ

“อยากเสร็จตรงไหนก่อน ตรงนี้” มินิบอทลากลิ้นยาวที่กลีบแล้วย้ายขึ้นมา

“หรือตรงนี้” เขาเลียตามของที่นูนขึ้นมาเป็นรูปหนามของสตาร์สครีม

“ตรงนี้ฉันอยากจะปล่อยข้างในตัวนายมากกว่านะ” สตาร์สครีมลูบของตัวเองคงอยากที่จะเข้าไปวิ่งเล่นในบัมเบิ้ลบีตามทีแล้วแต่ตรงนั้นก็อยากที่จะโดนเติมเต็ม เมื่อสตาร์สครีมบอกแบบนั้นบัมเบิ้ลบีก็แทบไม่ไปยุ่งกับของที่แข็งอยากออกมาสู่ภายนอกเต็มทน ลิ้นเล็กนั้นสอดเข้าไปในร่างกายแล้วลากออกมาให้จงใจโดนจุดกระสันและยังครอบครองดูดเหมือนที่ทำกับทรวงอกของเมกะทรอนจากนั้นก็สอดลิ้นวนกลับเข้าไปใหม่อีกรอบจนใกล้ถึงฝั่งฝาก็จับกดหัวบัมเบิ้ลบีให้สอดลิ้นเข้าไปและขยับอยู่ข้างในไม่หยุดจนเจ้าของกระตุกเกร็งครางเสียงสูงหลงไร้ยางอาย

มินิบอทล่าถอยออกมาเมื่อจัดการจนเสร็จกิจโดยที่ไม่จำเป็นต้องใช้ของเล่นช่วย แลบลิ้นอ้าออกมาเห็นของเหลวใสไหลเป็นใยจากปลายลิ้นเล็กและคราบก็เปื้อนแก้มของเขาไปหมด สตาร์สครีมหันกลับมาพลิกตัวจับใบคางให้เงยหน้าคุกเข่าขึ้นมา เมกะทรอนเห็นว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีกำลังขยับลุกก็ถอยใบหน้าออกมาแต่สอดสองนิ้วเข้าไปที่ช่องทางด้านหน้าของบัมเบิ้ลบี เช็ดคราบของบัมเบิ้ลบีออกไปจากใบหน้าของตัวเองและก้มลงจูบไหล่เล็กนั้นแทน

เจ็ทแดงขวาเห็นใบหน้าของมินิบอทที่แลบลิ้นค้างออกมาราวกับรออะไรบางอย่างเห็นแบบนั้นก็อดใจไม่ให้เลียริมฝีปากตัวเอง เข้าไปเลียคราบที่ติดแก้มออกไปจนหมดแล้วสอดลิ้นเข้าไปในโพรงปากของบัมเบิ้ลบีเกี่ยวตวัดมือเอื้อมลงไปสอดช่องด้านหน้าแทรกนิ้วมือของเมกะทรอนเข้าไปอีก มินิบอทถึงกับเบิกเลนส์โตเมื่อได้รับขนาดที่ใกล้เคียงกับสิ่งที่ต้องการ อยากจะส่งเสียงว่ามากกว่านี้แต่ติดลิ้นของสตาร์สครีมที่รุกเข้ามาเกี่ยวพันไม่ยอมไปไหน จนในที่สุดก็ยอมถอยออกไปแล้วทันทีที่เป็นอิสระบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ถึงรีบพูดออกมา

“อ่ะ ห้า ขะขออีก”

“ใจเย็น บัมเบิ้ลบี อยากกินวาล์วอีกรอบไหม” สตาร์สครีมกับขัดความต้องการของบัมเบิ้ลบีในทันที

“อยากได้อีกเหรอ” บัมเบิ้ลบีถึงกับพูดเสียงอ่อนราวกับบอกว่า ผมทำให้ไปตั้งเยอะแต่ผมยังไม่ได้อะไรเลย

“ไม่ ๆ อยากลองของเมกะทรอนไหม” เท่านั้นล่ะเจ้าถึงกับกระตือรือร้นขึ้นมาทันที

“ไม่ต้องก็ได้ นายรอมานานแล้ว” ทว่าเมกะทรอนกลับไม่คิดที่จะต้องการอีกทั้งความรู้สึกของวาล์วก็เริ่มลดลงไปบ้างแล้วแต่สตาร์สครีมกลับไม่ยอม

“เมกะทรอนนายต้องลองนะ ขอแบบนี้ไม่ได้มีมาบ่อย ๆ”

“อืม ๆ ผมอยากทำ ผมอยากทำ” ไหนจะอาการกระตือรือร้นของบัมเบิ้ลบีที่เกินเหตุนั้นทำให้เขายอมพวกเขากลับไปอยู่ในท่าเดิมก่อนนานตอนแรกจะบัมเบิ้ลบีอยากนั่งทับบนใบหน้าด้วยซ้ำ เมกะทรอนกลัวว่าจะเผลอทับเขาไปจริง ๆ เลยค้านหัวชนฝา คิดท่าไม่ออกเลยมาอยู่ทางเดิมแต่สลับตำแหน่งและสตาร์สรคีมไม่ได้ก้มลงมาโลมเลียกลีบน้อยของมินิบอท เขารูดซิปเปิดกว้างจนในที่สุดหนามของเขาออกมาต้านแรงโน้มถ่วงเสียที

“เมกะทรอนทำให้ชุ่มเลย ไม่ต้องใช้เจลช่วยแล้วมั้ง” เห็นง่ามขาของมินิบอทเปื้อนด้วยคราบน้ำของตัวเขาเองก็ไม่ต้องทำอะไรอีกแล้ว มือจับรูดคลึงแท่งของตัวเองเผื่อว่ามันจะขยายได้มากกว่านี้เพราเขายังไม่ได้แตะต้องมันเลย มืออีกข้างก็เล่นแกล้งแหวกกลีบน้อยนั้นออกของเหลวไหลย้อยออกมาหยดบนเตียงที่แสดงถึงความพร้อมและการรอคอยมาอย่างยาวนาน

เจ้าหนูใช้นิ้วเขี่ยเส้นออกไปให้สามารถลากลิ้นกรอบกลีบที่ใหญ่กว่าของตัวเองได้เต็มที ทว่าลิ้นของเขาช่างเล็กนักเมื่อเทียบกับของเมกะทรอนจนรู้สึกว่าถ้าสอดลิ้นเข้าไปก็คงไม่ได้ผลเท่ากับที่ทำให้กับสตาร์สครีมแม้ว่าเมคตัวใหญ่ก็จะรู้สึกเริ่มเคลิ้มไปสัมผัสที่มอบให้ แต่เจ้าตัวอย่างให้เละเหมือนทำให้สตาร์สครีมมากว่าจนกระทั่งเจ้าตัวเหลือบไปเห็นแท่งพลาสติกหนาอยู่ใกล้มือ ของเล่นที่สตาร์สครีมว่าจะเอาออกมาเล่นวางอยู่ แล้วก็ผุดไอเดียขึ้นมา

มือเล็กคว้าของเล่นผู้ใหญ่ที่เขาก็เคยผ่านมันมาแล้ว ขยับขึ้นไปให้เมกะทรอนเห็นใบหน้าชัดเจน เมกะทรอนที่สัมผัสได้ว่าความรู้มันขาดหายก็เลยมองว่าเกิดอะไรหรือว่าเจ้าตัวไม่อยากทำแล้วแต่ก็เห็นว่ามินิบอทเอาของเล่นมาแนบกับหนามใหญ่ของเขาแล้วเลียทั้งของปลอมและของจริงไปพร้อมกัน เมกะทรอนนึกสงสัยว่าจะทำอะไรแต่ก็เชื่อใจไม่ถามปล่อยให้ทำตามใจชอบ

“อะอ่ะ...” สตาร์สครีมขยับสอดของรักของตัวเองเข้ามาในช่องที่เต้นตุบรอจนทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเผลอทำเลนส์เหลือกขึ้นอย่างไม่ได้ตั้งใจเจ้าตัวรู้ดีว่าเมกะทรอนไม่ชอบนักก็มันจะพยายามไม่ให้ตัวเองเผลอทำใบหน้าที่เรียกว่า Ahegao บัมเบิ้ลบีก็เลยหยุดการกระทำของตัวเองทุกอย่างก้มหน้าหลบไปให้พ้นการมองเห็น ทว่าเขาไม่อยากให้ฝืนมากนักอยากให้เป็นธรรมชาติและการที่เขาทำใบหน้าแบบนั้นโดยธรรมชาติเมกะทรอนก็ไม่รังเกียจนัก เอื้อมมือลูบหัวเชยคางขึ้นมาเห็นใบหน้าที่กัดปากตัวเองห้ามไม่ให้เลนส์ของตัวเองเหลือบขึ้นมาจนเลนส์สั่นระริกจนสงสารที่ต้องฝืนห้ามธรรมชาติของตัวเอง

“ไม่เป็นไร ปล่อยให้เป็นธรรมชาติของนายดีกว่า” มินิบอทได้ยินเมกะทรอนอนุญาตก็เริ่มปล่อยริมฝีปากให้หอบระบายความร้อนแล้วเลนส์เริ่มเหลือบขึ้นมาโดยไม่ได้ฝืนธรรมชาติ แบบนั้นล่ะคือสิ่งที่เมกะทรอนชอบ ความเป็นธรรมชาติของคู่นอน และเขาก็บอกแบบนี้ตั้งหลายครั้งหลายคราวเจ้าตัวก็พยายามฝืนธรรมชาติตัวเองเสมอ

มินิบอทอ้าปากพยายามครอบครองหนามทั้งสองแต่ปากก็เล็กเกินกว่าที่จะเข้าสิ่งที่ยิ่งใหญ่เข้าไปได้มันเลยมีแค่ส่วนปลายทั้งสองเข้าไปเท่านั้น เมื่อรู้เป็นไปไม่ได้เจ้ากลับปล่อยหนามของเมกะทรอนและอมหนามปลอมเข้าไปสุดถึงคอ จนเหมือนเห็นคอนั้นนู่นป่องขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย เมกะทรอนรู้สึกแทบนึกน้อยใจว่าทำไมถึงไปเลือกของปลอมทั้ง ๆ ของจริงมันก็อยู่ตรงหน้าแล้วแท้ ๆ ไม่อยากจะอวดยกตนข่มเท่าไรโดยเฉพาะเรื่องแบบนี้ แต่เมกะทรอนมั่นใจว่าของเขามันใหญ่ละดีกว่าของปลอมนั้นเป็นไหน ๆ

บัมเบิ้ลบีโยกตัวขยับเล่นของปลอมได้ยินเสียงขยับตีในลำคอจนเมกะทรอนอยากจะถึงดึงมันออกและเสียบมันเข้าไปแทนให้รู้ว่าของแท้มันดีกว่าเสมอจนนึกว่าทำไมจู่ ๆ ตัวเองก็มานั่งอิจฉาของเล่นด้วย มินิบอทคายของปลอมออกมาของเล่นนั้นชุ่มด้วยน้ำลายของบัมเบิ้ลบี

“ผมขอเจลหน่อยสิครับ” จู่ ๆ ก็สั่งทำให้เขาทำตามโดยไม่คิด เปิดลิ้นชักหัวเตียงอีกขั้นที่เต็มไปด้วยขวดเจลแบบบีบเรียงเต็มลิ้นชัก พวกเขาจำเป็นต้องใช้เยอะกว่าปกติเพราะขนาดตัวที่แตกต่างกันบางทีคืนเดียวก็หมดไปหลายขวดก็มี

เมื่อได้ของที่ต้องการก็เปิดฝาโลมเจลบนของเล่น มือรูดโชมให้ทั่วมือเล็กนั้นก็สอดเข้ามาในวาล์วของเมกะทรอนจนเริ่มเดาได้ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีจะทำอะไรต่อ

“เรามาต่อกันดีกว่า” เมื่อทำให้ลื่นได้ที่แล้วก็ถอดนิ้วออกมาแล้วค่อยดันของเล่นที่ตัวเองพึ่งอมแทะโลมด้วยเจลให้ลื่นเพื่อไม่ให้เมกะทรอนเจ็บตัว ความรู้สึกต่างกันระหว่างสอดใส่ด้วยตัวเองกับมีคนมาสอดให้ ด้วยความที่เป็นคนอื่นทำให้เลยไม่รู้ว่ามันจะมาด้วยแรงขนาดไหนจะไปในทิศทางไหนทำให้ความรู้สึกมันแตกต่างกันอย่างชัดเจน ของเล่นดันจนสุดผนังมินิบอทก้มตัวมาเลียกลีบที่กำลังอ้ารับกลืนของเล่นเข้าไปไม่พอยังคอยขยับส่ายแท่งซ้ายขวาและยังเข้าออกอย่างรู้งานทำเอาเมกะทรอนหลุดครางไปหลายครั้งหลายคราว เจ้าสตาร์สครีมก็โน้มตัวลงมาดูว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีทำอะไรบ้างก็พูดแซวสนุกปาก

“โฮ บีใช้ของเล่นช่วยหรือนี่” พูดไปก็ขยับส่ายสะโพกเล็กน้อยในเจ้าหนูสะดุ้งเล่นแต่กลายเป็นว่าเขากับรู้สึกเพลิดเพลินไปกับมัน

“อืม...อย่ามายุ่งนะ อยากทำให้เมกะทรอน”

“โอเค โอเค ได้เลย” สตาร์สครีมย้ายมาจูบลานริมฝีปากบนแผ่นหลังเข้ายังไม่ขยับสะโพกเข้าออกไม่ใช่เพราะจะปรับร่างกายให้บัมเบิ้ลบี แต่กำลังรอของเด็ดที่สุดในค่ำคืนนี้ต่างหาก บัมเบิ้ลบีโลมเลียกลีบขึ้นไปจุดกระสันไปครั้งคราวแล้วยังขยับของเล่นบางก็ดึงออกจนเกือบหลุดก็กระแทกเข้ากลับไปจนสุดขยับความเร็วไม่ต่างจากการโดนสอดใส่โดยเมคตนอื่นแล้วทั้งปากและเลียก็ทำงานประสานกันอย่างชำนาญจนเมกะทรอนนึกคิดว่าการที่เขาไม่มีหนามแล้วก็มีสิ่งทดแทน นอกจากโดนทดแทนด้วยวาล์วสองกันแล้ว มันยังเสริมการควบคุมลิ้นด้วยหรือเปล่าทำไมถึงขยับได้อย่างชำนาญนัก ทว่าจากนั้นในหัวเมกะทรอนก็เริ่มคิดอะไรออกนอกนักกลายเป็นสีขาวอันเป็นสัญญาว่าใกล้จะถึงฝั่งเต็มที ไม่มั่นใจว่าหลุดครางอะไรไปบ้าง บัมเบิ้ลบีรู้ดีก็ขยับเร่งความเร็วทั้งของเล่นและลิ้นน้อยเลียจุดกระสันที่มักจะโดนลืมในช่วงที่สอดใส่ หอบระบายความร้อนขาเริ่มเกร็งเคลิ้มเพลิดเพลินไปกับสัมผัสที่มินิบอทมอบให้ตามที่ต้องการโดยไม่ต้องบอกอะไรเลยจนในที่สุดก็กระตุกเกร็งรู้สึกได้ถึงเนื้อที่เต้นตุบ บัมเบิ้ลบีขยับของเล่นเข้าออกอย่างแรงสองสามทีแล้วกดค้างเอาไว้พร้อมดูดจุดกระสันอย่างหนักเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย แทบไม่ต่างจากมีเซ็กกับเมคเลย ดีไม่ดียังทำได้ดีกว่าจนเมกะทรอนเริ่มคิดว่าจะหาให้ได้แบบนี้จากที่ไหนอีก

ระบายความร้อนออกจากร่างจนเกือบเป็นปกติขยับเข้ามาใกล้เชยหน้าบัมเบิ้ลบีขึ้นมาจูบให้รางวัล จับเปลี่ยนท่าผลักออกไปจนสตาร์สครีมนั่งเป็นที่ผิงให้บัมเบิ้ลบีและทำให้ของที่เข้าไปแล้วมันเข้าไปลึกกว่าเดิมจนคนรับครางอื้อในลำคอเล็กน้อย สตาร์สครีมยังจับแขนบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ให้ขยับจับไปไหนเกยคางของตัวที่ไหล่บัมเบิ้ลบี

เมกะทรอนจับของเล่นที่ยังเสียบค้างไว้ออกและโยนมันออกไปนอกเตียงถึงเวลาสำหรับบัมเบิ้ลบีแล้วเป็นช่วงเวลาที่เจ้าตัวรอมานาน

“อ่ะ มาแล้ว...หนามใหญ่ ๆ สองอันจะเข้ามาพร้อมกันแล้ว” เมกะทรอนคว้าเจลที่บัมเบิ้ลบีใช้ก่อนหน้าบีบลงบนหนามของตัวเองจนหมดขวด เจ้าเด็กนี้มันเริ่มพูดจากามลามกจกเปรตแบบนี้ตลอดเวลาสติหลุดอยู่ในเพลิงแห่งราคะ

“ใช่แล้ว วันนี้นายเป็นเด็กดีมาก ๆ เลยต้องตอบแทนให้เต็มที่” สตาร์สครีมตอบแทนเมกะทรอนที่กำลังรูดคลึงหนามที่กำลังโตคับแน่นในมือให้มั่นใจว่ามันจะลื่นเข้าไปโดยที่ไม่เจ็บตัว

“ถ้าผมเป็นเด็กดีอย่างวันนี้บ่อย ๆ ผมจะได้แบบนี้บ่อย ๆ ใช่ไหม” พูดเหมือนไม่ได้ทำกันบ่อยทุกครั้งที่มันก็จบแบบนี้ทุกครั้ง จบที่ทั้งสตาร์สครีมและเมกะทรอนเข้ามาคนละทางและเสร็จพร้อมกัน

“ต่อให้เป็นเด็กดื้อ พวกฉันก็จะลงโทษแบบนี้ แต่ไม่มีเจลกับโลมให้หรอกนะ” ขยับเข้ามาสอดเข้าไปในกลีบที่ว่างความต้องการของบัมเบิ้ลบีถูกเติมเต็มจนส่งเสียงครางหลงลั่นห้องไร้ความยางอายอย่างถึงที่สุด ค่อยสอดเข้าไปในกลีบเล็กนั้นทั้งคับแน่นเพราะขนาดตัวที่ต่างกันอย่างสุดขั้วเมกะทรอนถึงกับนิ่วหน้ากับความแน่นของมินิบอทที่ตอนนี้ครางสั่นระริกกับความเสียวซ่านที่แล่นเข้ามา อยากได้เจลมาช่วยเพิ่มทว่าแขนของเขาเอื้อมไปไม่ถึงโต๊ะแล้วเจ้ามินิบอทดันรู้ทันเอาขามาเกี่ยวไม่ให้เมกะทรอนถอยออกไปไหนได้อีกมีแต่เดินหน้าต่อไปเท่านั้น

“เจ็บนิดหนึ่งนะ” อยากกล่าวก่อนในเมื่อไม่ให้ไปไหนนัก

“เข้ามาเลย...เข้ามาพังผมให้เละเลย…” พูดออกมาทั้ง ๆ ที่เลนส์ลอยมองเพดาลหอบระบายความร้อน เมกะทรอนก็ขยับเข้ามาในกายมินิบอทอีกครั้งจนได้ครางสั่นอีกรอบมือพยายามคว้าหาอะไรจิกระบายความเสียวซ่านนี้ให้กลายเป็นความรู้สึกดีแต่สตาร์สครีมก็จับแขนไม่ให้ขยับไปไหนขาก็เลยบีบสีกับสะโพกของเมกะทรอนจนในที่สุดก็เข้าไปสุดทาง หน้าอกก็เบียดชนกับอกของบัมเบิ้ลบีจนสตาร์สครีมผิวปากพอใจกับภาพที่เห็น

“อ่า...อ่า...สุดทางแล้ว สุดทั้งสองเลย อื้อ...” ขยับสะโพกดันเข้าไปอีกทั้ง ๆ ที่รู้ว่ามันสุดทางจนมันแน่นทำให้เมคทั้งสองนั้นครางในลำคอพร้อมกัน ไม่รอให้ตัวเองให้ได้ปรับสภาพก็ยกสะโพกตัวเองขึ้นเร่งรีบ เห็นว่ารีบร้อนนักสตาร์สครีมยสะโพกสวนโดยไม่ให้ทันตัว

ในเมื่ออย่างพังนักก็จะพังในสมใจอยาก

“อ้า! สตาร์สครีม อย่างนั้น” เมกะทรอนอยากจะรอมากวายนี้แต่ความอดทนเข้าก็หมดไปแล้วเหมือนกันในจังหวะที่สตาร์สครีมดึงออกเมกะทรอนก็สวนเข้าไปแทนสลับกันจนเจ้าหนูครางเสียงหลงหวานไร้สติควบคุมตัวเอง เลนส์เหลือกขึ้นไปได้แววรูปหัวใจปรากฏอย่างชัดเจนที่สุดปากอ้าครางจนไม่สามารถควบคุมไม่ให้ของเหลวในปากไหลออกมา เริ่มเพิ่มความเร็วไปอย่างพร้อมกันโดยไม่ต้องบอกอะไรทั้งนั้น ต่างฝ่ายต่างรู้ว่าว่าควรเพิ่มเวลาไหน ตอนไหน

“อ้า! ห่ะห่ะ มะเมกกกก ขะขอขอ ดูดนม!” เมกะทรอนจับก้อนเนินของตัวเองเสิร์ฟเข้าปากให้ทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังกระแทกสะโพกแข่งความเร็วกับสตาร์สครีม มือสีฟ้าก็ปล่อยให้เป็นอิสระแล้วก็เลยเข้าไปตะครุบกับเนินอกที่กำลังดูดอมอย่างเอร็ดอร่อย

นอกจากเสียงเหล็กโยกกระแทกกันและกันก็ปนด้วยเสียงหอบครางและเสียงดูดหยาบโล้น เมกะทรอนจะไม่มีเหลือแรงแล้ว จึงผลักให้ล้มนอนโดยไม่ลืมที่จะเอามือรองหัวสตาร์สครีมไม่ให้กระแทกเจ็บตัว แล้วลงแรงสะโพกเข้าไปบัมเบิ้ลบียังสามารถดูดทรวงอกได้อยู่บางทีเขาก็ละออกมาร้องครางและกลับไปดูดกลืนใหม่ กำลังเพลิดเพลินอย่างถึงที่สุด ทั้งสามรู้สึกได้ว่าทั้งมาถึงฝั่ง ในหัวขาวอีกครั้งแล้วบัมเบิ้ลบีก็หมดความสนใจกันเนินอกคายออกมาและพูดจาลามกจกเปรต

“อ้าาา หนามใหญ่ ๆ ขอแรง ๆ พังผมอีก พังผม อ้า อ้า ใหญ่มาก” นี้ก็เป็นบ่อยแสดงถึงความใกล้ถึงฝั่งเปล่งเสียงครางหลงสูงตามจังหวะกระแทกทั้งสองทางที่พร้อมกันไม่ได้สลับเข้าออกอีก ทั้งสองเร่งจังหวะจนบัมเบิ้ลบีจิกมือจิกเท้าลงเตียงเลนส์แทบเหลือกจนไม่เห็นรูปหัวใจ

“จะถึงแล้ว อือ อือ จะถึงแล้ว สุดยอด” พูดเสียงหลงแอ่นแผ่นขึ้นมาไม่ใช่แค่บัมเบิ้ลบีที่รู้สึกได้ทั้งสองที่สอดเข้ามาก็ถูกตอดรับจนแน่นราวกับอยากรีดทุกสิ่งทุกออกมาให้หมดสิ้นจนใกล้เสร็จอยู่แล้วรอมร่อ แล้วมินิบอทก็กำลังเกร็งบีบหนามที่ขยายเต็มตัวแน่นที่บอกว่าเสร็จแล้ว ไม่ได้พูดจาลามกจกเปรตอีกแล้วแต่ครางระบายความร้อนออกมาพร้อมกัน เลนส์หัวใจยังเหลือกขึ้นเกร็งทั้งร่าง ทั้งสองกระแทกกายหนักเข้าไปอีกจนในที่สุดก็อัดฉีดน้ำใคร่ของตัวเองเข้าไปเต็มจนล้นออกมาเปื้อนขาและเตียงกว้าง

“อ้า อ้า มาแล้ว มาเยอะสุด ๆ” ไม่ได้ก้มหน้ามามองแต่สัมผัสได้ถึงของเหลวที่ไหลเข้ามาเต็มจนล้นออกมา เลนส์ยังล่องลอยกับความเพลิดเพลินหนามที่ยังอยู่ข้างในยังขยับเพื่อรีดน้ำออกมาให้หมดจนหยดสุดท้ายแล้วจึงถอยออกมาเมื่อไม่มีอะไรกั้นของเหลวนั้นมันก็ไหลออกมาจนจะเหมือนทะลัก ของที่ควรสงบลงกับไม่สงบมันกับแข็งสู้ต่อทั้ง ๆ ที่พึ่งปลดปล่อยไป ทั้งเมกะทรอนและสตาร์สครีมเห็นมองหน้ากันเห็นหนามทั้งสองที่ไม่มีทางที่จะหดลดลงเลยเอาแต่แข็งตัวอยากได้สิ่งที่ขับแน่นต่ออีก

“ทั้งสองคน...ยังแข็งกันอยู่เลย” บัมเบิ้ลบีเห็นว่าทั้งสองกันยังไม่สงบดีก็ลุกขึ้นมานั่ง

“ไม่เป็นไรบี ถ้านายเหนือยแล้วก็พักเลยก็ได้” สตาร์สครีมพูดขึ้นมาอย่างเป็น่วงทั้งที่มันยังบวมแข็งและปวดหนึบอยากอยู่ในช่องทางเล็กแคบของมินิบอทต่อและไหนกลีบนั้นที่เปื้อนน้ำของตัวเองก็เป็นภาพก็ยั่วยวนไม่น้อยเลย

“ไม่หรอก...เพราะผมน่ะ…” บัมเบิ้ลบีแยกขาโชว์กลีบที่ปกคลุมด้วยน้ำใคร่ของพวกเขาให้ทั้งสองได้เห็นได้ชัดเจน นิ้วมือกันก็สอดเข้าไปไหนช่องทางที่กำลังเต้นตุบและกำลังอ่อนไหวอยู่

“ยังอยากกินต่ออีกนะ”

คำเชิญชวนที่ทำให้สติอดีตดีเซ็ปดิคอนสูงสุดนั้นขาดผึงแทบกลายเป็นสัตว์ร้ายแย่งกระแทกเข้ามาในกายของมินิบอทตักตวงอย่างตะกละตะกลามไม่รู้จักพอ เสียงครางหวานและเสียงกระแทกแดกดันยังดำเนินต่อไป แม้แต่ดวงอาทิตย์ที่สาดส่องก็ไม่สามารถทำให้พวกเขาปีนออกมาจากหลุมเพลิงแห่งราคะได้ ไม่ว่าจะลุกออกไปที่ไหนก็จะตามเข้าไปให้จงได้จนกว่าจะหมดเรี่ยวแรงกันไปข้างหนึ่ง

**Author's Note:**

> ติดตามข้อมูลข่าวสารได้ที่
> 
> Twitter: @RedEvilDarkness


End file.
